Death Memories
by Ale-ann
Summary: 4 anos antes do caso Kira, L se interessa pelo mistério da morte de 5 criminosos e de brinde acaba ganhando uma menina de 13 anos que não se lembra de NADA para cuidar, com direito a Misora Naomi de babá!LxOC! CAP 9 ON! Possível MelloxMatt
1. O caso

_É semana do saco cheio, tô entediada, tá calor, tô com preguiça de ir para o conservatório... então resolvi escrever uma fic!!! É minha primeira fic de Death Note, eu sei que as chances de ter o mínimo sucesso é de 0,01 por cento!!! Mas como eu estou morta de vontade de escrever isso... lá vou eu!_

O jovem detetive estava em seu carro. Esta fora uma das raras vezes em que tivera de sair de seu esconderijo para seguir com o caso, que havia terminado nesse mesmo inesperado dia. A noite e o vidro escurecido para sua proteção não o deixavam enxergar direito a rua, mesmo assim pode ver claramente uma misteriosa e horrenda cena naquela rua deserta dos EUA. Cinco homens mortos ao redor de uma menina. Abriu um pouco do vidro era quase certeza de que os homens estavam mortos, mas a menina respirava, estava cheia de hematomas. Ligou para Watari.

Em poucos minutos a polícia e Watari chegaram lá e L já havia seguido seu caminho para o hotel sem que ninguém o visse:

-Sem dúvidas estão mortos! Estamos atrás desses estupradores faz cerca de cincos anos mas... – o policial fez uma expressão pensativa com um certo horror nos olhos – eles parecem ter morrido do nada...

-Vamos levá-los para o hospital...o senhor pode voltar para casa deve estar cansado – disse o delegado se virando para Watari – Cuidaremos de todo o resto!

-Se me permite gostaria de ir junto, a menina não tem ninguém pelo visto...

-Está bem...

Os cinco mortos e a menina foram encaminhados para o hospital com a vigilância da polícia e Watari junto. Passaram-se cerca de cinco horas até que um dos doutores veio a eles com os resultados:

-Policiais – disse o doutor fazendo o grupo se levantar e tomar nota de tudo – O mais provável é que a causa da morte dos cinco homens seja que o cérebro deles tenha parado de funcionar...

-Como assim? – perguntou o delegado incrédulo com a expressão mais exagerada que conseguiu fazer

-É muito estranho mesmo...mas todo o resto do corpo, os órgãos, estava tudo funcionando perfeitamente, e sem nenhum sinal de qualquer droga, é realmente um grande mistério...

-Entendo...

-Se o governo quiser podemos levá-los para um centro de pesquisa e tentar descobrir o que causou tal situação...

-Faremos isso...e quanto à menina?

-Está bem de certa forma...

-Como assim doutor?

-A única agressão que ela sofreu foram algumas surras, por isso os hematomas mas...

-Mas...? – perguntaram todos até inconscientemente

-Ela não tem memória alguma...

-É normal quando se sofre um ataque desse...a pessoa apaga o ocorrido para não sofrer... – concluiu um policial

-Não se trata da perda de memória do terrível acidente mas... – o doutor respirou fundo, era loucura demais para uma só noite – ela não tem memória alguma da vida dela, não sabe o que falamos, não sabe andar, falar, nem o que é comestível ou não - suspirou novamente – Ela é como um bebê recém – nascido mesmo tendo mais ou menos 13 anos de idade... fora que, pesquisamos mas ninguém sabe o identidade dela...

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Cincos mortes iguais e estranhas relacionadas a uma menina que não se lembra de nada. Num outro movimento inconsciente todos se viraram para Watari:

-Você estava interessado na menina, sabe de alguma coisa senhor?

-Na verdade eu trabalho para o governo no quesito crianças abandonadas e órfãs – tira do terno uma identidade falsa – como ela não tem para onde ir me encarrego de levá-la para um orfanato...

-Está bem...assim as coisa ficam solucionadas, aqueles criminosos mortos e uma vítima viva sendo encaminhada para seu devido lugar...

Os policiais se retiraram não querendo mais problemas ou trabalho para eles, era uma vida exaustiva, o índice de criminalidade crescendo incrivelmente e a mídia os criticando, eram poucos policiais e muitos casos, o que acabava sempre em um serviço de certo modo até mal feito:

-Queira me acompanhar senhor – disse o doutor fazendo um gesto leve e educado para que Watari o seguisse

O jovem médico abriu a porta do quarto, e lá estava a menina, parecia um anjo, o cabelo curto e dourado caía sobre o rosto meigo. Realmente parecia um bebê segurava o lençol e tentava ver o que tinha debaixo dele, logo após ver que não havia nada começou a morder:

-Não faça isso – sorriu o médico – não é de comer...

A menina apenas tentou morder o lençol de novo, mas o doutor o havia tirado de suas mãos, fez que ia chorar, mas virou o rosto e viu Watari, inclinou a cabeça para a direita e olhou curiosa:

-Os orfanatos têm condição de cuidar se uma criança assim?

-Sim

Com um certo esforço conseguiram colocar a menina no carro. Estava inquieta, não passava de um ser sem conhecimento algum, mas mesmo assim chegava a ser assustador como olhava desconfiada para Watari e seu motorista.

L estava comendo um delicioso bolo enquanto analisava seu último caso quando:

Toc Toc:

-Pode entrar Watari

Watari entrou no quarto com a menina do colo. Por muita sorte ela havia adormecido no caminho, entrar com uma criatura daquelas no hotel seria um grande problema, adormecida apenas pareceria uma menina que se cansou numa viagem e dormiu no carro:

-Trouxe a menina como você pediu – disse Watari a colocando no sofá – mas sinto dizer que ela não se lembra de nada...

Watari começou a relatar todo o ocorrido a L que já estava em pé a sua frente mostrando um certo interesse.

Sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse a jovem menina acordou, outro lugar estranho, ao menos era confortável. Podia não saber o que era comida ou fome, mas uma dor e um barulho em sua barriga a fazia querer colocar algo na boca. Começou a olhar o local, na mesinha à sua frente havia uma coisa que parecia muito deliciosa, deitada mesmo, estendeu à mão até ao seu objeto de desejo, apertou forte fazendo o bolo lambuzar toda sua mão, olhou brava, estendeu a mão novamente dessa vez sem apertar tão forte. Funcionou. Levou o bolo à boca deixando cair pedaços no sofá e em sua roupa, fora que havia sujado a cara toda com o glacê.

L e Watari se viraram para ela. Ambos pareciam querer rir, mas logo L lançou um olhar desanimado ao ver seu bolo destruído e comido pela menina que olhava com um olhar de "o-que-eu-fiz-de-errado?":

-Irei investigá-la – disse L sentando-se no seu jeito de sempre em um banco

-Me perdoe a pergunta, mas do quê irá chamá-la?

L olhou bem para a menina toda lambuzada de bolo e respondeu:

-Hina

_E aqui acaba o primeiro capítulo dessa "coisa" sem pé nem cabeça que eu criei..._

_SEJAM BONDOSOS COMIGO OK?? -_

_Até a próxima!_


	2. Primeiro dia

_Olá gente!! Estou de volta!!!! Obrigada para as pessoas que me deixaram review!! E por favor, se alguém aí tiver vocação para detetive descubra de onde minha cabeça tira tanta besteira para colocar em fics...T.T_

Havia pensado em apenas nomeá-la de "suspeita número 1", mas mudara de idéia rapidamente, Hina estava de bom tamanho, não seria muito saudável "crescer" sem ter um nome se quer.

Watari retirara-se, muito provavelmente para checar se realmente a menina não teria nenhum registro, deixando assim, o jovem detetive e a pobre criatura a sós. Hina fixou seus olhos verdes e desconfiados em L, que por sua vez apenas ficou observando e analisando as atitudes da suspeita com muita atenção. Hina olhou brava. Até agora as conclusões de L era de que num momento de puro medo a menina teria feito algo para matá-los e assim por ser um fardo muito grande havia se esquecido de tudo, mas da vida toda? Outro fato que pudera concluir era que a garota tinha uma habilidade natural de prever perigo e concluir sua situação atual apenas olhando ao seu redor. Só poderia ser natural mesmo, pois no momento L observava a pobre criatura inútilmente tentando escalar o sofá e caindo, e logo após tentando de outras maneiras alcançar seu objetivo, realmente parecia um bebê.

Uma hora se passou e o detetive continuava a observar com muito tédio as tentativas, agora bem melhor sucedidas, da menina subir no sofá. Passados alguns minutos ela parou, começou a se encolher no chão, chegava até a dar uns pulinhos:

"Comportamento esquisito..."

A menina ficava "pulando" cada vez mais impaciente, chegava até a fazer uns chorinhos. Talvez não fosse um comportamento esquisito, e sim algum comportamento de bebê mesmo, mas como ele não tinha experiência alguma com bebês ou meninas que não se lembram de nada, apenas ficou observando e tentando deduzir o que seria que a aflingia tanto. Hina olhou brava para L e voltou a dar seus "pulinhos" sentada. O jovem detetive levantou da cadeira em que estava, agaixou-se perto da menina e a olhou bem nos olhos.

"Só pode ser..."

Logo após esse pensamento lançou um olhar desanimado de eu-não vou-fazer-isso. Levantou-se, abriu a porta do quarto e foi para o corredor, deixando Hina sozinha o olhando assustada. Bateu na primeira porta que encontrou:

-Pois não? – disse uma senhorade uns 40 anos, aparentava ser bastante gentil e prestativa

-Desculpe o incômodo, mas um irmão meu acabou de deixar a filha dele comigo e eu não entendo nada de crianças, a senhora por favor poderia me ajudar?

-Ah claro! Estava ficando entediada já! E eu amo crianças...

L a encaminhou para seu quarto, depois dessa teria de arranjar uma pessoa de confiança para tomar conta de menina para que a investiga-se.

Chegando ao corredor do quarto do detetive, que ficava numa área mais reservada, a senhora logo apertou o passo, mas ao chegar na porta ficou boquiaberta e lançou um olhar furioso para L:

-É ela?

-Sim

-Ela não é uma criança!!!!!!! Você está tentando me pregar uma peça??? Que tipo de pessoa você é??

-Ela tem um sério problema mental senhora

-Ela não se parece nada com você para ser sua parente!!! O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE FAZER COM UMA MENINA DESSAS????????????

-Ela é... – sem querer ouvir mais explicações a senhora foi-se embora toda irritada - ...adotada...

L virou-se para para Hina, a lançou-lhe um olhar indagador e suspirou desanimado ao ver o carpete todo molhado. Hina começou a chorar, não era um choro escandaloso como de várias crianças já que ela própria não era uma, mas era irritante aquele som baixando e as lágrimas escorrendo. L tirou o celular do bolso:

-Watari, providencie alguém para cuidar da menina

Meia hora depois...

"Ela não para de chorar, ela aprende rápido, mesmo não sabendo de nada já havia percebido que não devia molhar as calças, deve estar irritada e desconfortável estando molhada..."

Mais meia hora depois com chorinhos e tudo que tinha direito...

"Não agüento mais isso..."

L levantou-se do lugar que estava e correu para o banheiro, ligou a torneira que enchia a banheira no máximo e encehu de sabonete.

Depois de tudo cheio de água e espuma...

O jovem detetive voltou para a saça e ohlou para a Hina. A menina parou de "reclamar" e retornou o olhar. O ser bem a sua frente um tanto diferente dela iria fazer alguma coisa, a cara de uma certa irritação com ela havia ido embora, talvez devesse não ser tão irritante com essa pessoa. Num movimento rápido L pegou a menina no colo, vou rapidamente para o banheiro e sem mais nem menos a largou dentro da banheira e fechou as cortinas.

"Problema solucionado...mas depois dessa sou eu quem terei de tomar um banho..."

Foi para a sala, sentou-se no seu jeito de sempre e colocou-se a pensar de novo.

Enquanto isso...

Hina olhou para tudo aquilo, era cheiroso, branco, molhado e quente. Parecia gostoso, parecia de comer. Apertou com a mão, se desmanchava igual a coisa um tanto mole, melequenta e deliciosa que comera horas atrás, ou melhor definimos, bolo. É, devia colocar aquilo na boca.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Na sala...

Tão entretido em seus pensamentos, L chegou ao pular de susto ao ouvir o grito acompanhado de um choro alto e desesperado. Levantou-se com um cara de parece-que-não-terei-paz e foi checar o que ouve.

Era o que imaginava, encontrou a menina cheia de sabão no rosto coçando os olhos, com sabão, e tentando tirar o arder dos olhos com a roupa, igualmente com sabão.

"Melhor riscar o fato dela aprender rápido..."

-Assim você só piora..."De que adianta...ela não entende.."

Afastou do rosto as mãos da menina, que continuava a chorar desesperadamente. Foi até a pia, abriu a torneira, e encheu uma das mãos de água e correu até ela passando a água pelos olhos cuidadosamente, tentando tirar o sabão. Repitiu esse processo apenas três vezes, até que a pobre menina parou de chorar.

Os olhos pararam de arder, fizera tudo que pudera mas não conseguira. Doía muito, até demais. Mas a pessoa que agora estava sua sua frente tirou a dor, a pessoa conseguiu, a pessoa era gentil, Hina estava feliz, abriu um grande sorriso:

-Melhor ficar de olho em você antes que se afogue aí também...

A garota inclinou a cabeça para a direita e lançou um olhar indagante como quem diz que não entendeu nada. Ficaram ali parados um olhando para o outro, até que ele pegou um sabonete e estendeu para a menina. Hina pegou, parecia de comer e cheirava bem também, olhou e olhou, resolveu comer, abriu a boca e...

Ploft!

L dera um tapa na mão de Hina para que não comesse o sabonete mas, agora ambos olhavam desanimados para o lugar onde o sabonete desaparecera na espuma.

"Watari está demorando para trazer alguém..."

Foi até um armário e pegou outro sabonete, não ia ter jeito, Watari não chegara com a pessoa ainda e Hina não sabia fazer nada, tinha muitas coisas para solucionar e não tinha tempo para observa-la lá até que a "babá" chegasse. L levantou os braços da menina e fez para que ela os mantesse levantados.

Toc Toc

L e Hina olharam para a porta do banheiro onde uma moça muito bonita e Watari os observavam, a moça parecia até um tanto assustada com a cena:

-Ryuuzaki, trouxe alguém para tomar conta de Hina como você pediu, está é Misora Naomi

_Fim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Desse capítulo é lógico!!_

_Se gostaram mandem review e se não gostaram peço mais ainda que mandem!! Mas claro que com críticas inteligentes e coerentes ( desculpem dizer isso mas é que já vi cada coisa... . )_

_Obrigada por lerem e perdão por minhas maluquices!!_

_cabeça completamente na lua_


	3. Progresso

_Olá!!!! Aqui estou eu novamente para atazaná-los!!! Espero que estejam de certa forma gostando da fic...coloquei a Naomi de babá porque eu simplesmente adoro ela!! E me desculpem por descaracterizá-la um pouco...heheh '''''_

_Dessa vez irei responder a reviews_

_**Nicegirl100: **__ Obrigada por ter comentado nos dois capítulos!! E por favor não me mate!!! Se bem que você não sabe meu nome nem meu rosto risada maligna, deixando isso de lado Eu pretendo fazer mais cenas do L tomando conta( se ferrando ) da Hina, o único problema é que ela vai "crescer" rapidamente, muito provavelmente eu separe um pouco os dois uma hora mas, é por curto prazo! A Hina vai recuperar a memória como eu disse lá em cima! Inteligentíssima talvez não, mas ela é bastante inteligente!_

_**Helena-chan: **__ Obrigada pelo review!!! Que bom que está gostando!! Eu simplismente tranquei o escritório enquanto escrevia a fic de tanta vergonha que eu tava...mas agora com os reviews ach oque já me acalmei...bem, aqui está o novo cap!!!_

_Obs.:entre # é comentário meu_

Mesmo tentando disfarçar, ambos, Watari e Naomi, olhavam a cena, no mínimo, um pouco assustados:

-Ótimo! - disse L rapidamente se dirigindo para a sala um tanto constrangido

No banheiro:

-Então, qual é o nome dela?

-Hina, e se me der licença...

-Espere Watari - a jovem agente hesitou, chegou até a corar mas continuou - é que...eu tenho um namorado, ele é um agente também e por maravilhosa coincidência nós dois estamos na mesma cidade e sem nenhuma missão importante, então...será que...poderia me dar uma folguinha todo dia??

-Desculpe, mas não sou eu quem irá resolver isso...

Watari se retirou, deixando as duas a sós. Hina a olhava de uma maneira bastante curiosa, essa pessoa de certa forma era parecida com ela, aparentava ser bastante bondosa também:

-Então Hina-chan! melhor darmos um banho em você - disse Naomi com um sorriso no rosto

Esta era uma ótima chance para aprender como cuidar de uma família. Quando realiza-se o sonho de se casar iria ter vários filhos, e eles a olhariam dessa maneira meiga e curiosa que Hina a olhava? Fazia apenas meio ano que estavam juntos, mas já tinha certeza que ele era o amor de sua vida.

Enquanto isso na sala...

-É claro que não Watari...eu preciso dela 24 horas aqui para cuidar da menina...

-Está bem, apenas fiquei com pena - respondeu Watari se explicando - Outra pergunta que gostaria de fazer é sobre a escolaridade de Hina...

-Eu mesmo irei ensiná-la

-Isso é tudo

Watari se retirou deixando o jovem detetive entretido em sua suposições e planos.

"Não posso excluir a chance dela lembrar de seu passado, por isso é melhor analisar cada passo que ela der, cada coisa que ela aprender, é quase certo de que ela matou na hora do medo, não há nenhuma outra morte similar, nem nenhum registro de algo que a envolva em algum caso policial como vítima, foi só dessa vez..."

L ouviu passos e lentamente se virou para se deparar com Hina engatinhando em sua direção vestindo um kimono, que devido a sua posição, ia abrindo na frente.

"O Watari tem certeza de que ela era a pessoa mais competente que ele achou?"

O estômago doía de novo, tinha de comer algum coisa. Hina foi se aproximando da mesinha em frente a L, onde claro, havia vários doces, inclusive um grande taça de sorvete, algo que por motivos não muito lógicos, chamou a atenção da menina fazendo-a ignorar até o delicioso bolo que outrora achara delicioso.

"Onde está a Misora-san?"

Hina pegou a taça de sorvete, mas...:

-Hina!

O jovem detetive a segurou antes que fosse de cara ao chão. Ao pegar a taça ficara apenas de três, assim, perdendo o equilíbrio. L pegou na mão da garota, ela tremia de susto.

"Pena que nem a mesa nem o sorvete são pessoas..."

Enquanto um braço envolvia a menina o outro pegou a taça de uma das mãos trêmulas de Hina e a recolocou na mesa, fazendo assim, a menina esbravejar um pouco:

-Hina-chan!

Uma Naomi completamente desesperada e envergonhada de tê-la perdido de vista enquanto falava com o namorado no celular vinha correndo. Contornou o sofá para se deparar com o tal Ryuuzaki e Hina no chão numa cena até romântica, tirando o fato do kimono de Hina...Naomi os olhou completamente assustada, da primeira vez até havia entendido que não havia ninguém para dar banho na menina e ele devia estar desesperado, mas dessa vez não havia desculpa, sendo assim, lançou um olhar bravo, como se o pobre detetive estivesse abusando de sua primeira e amada filha.

"De novo...a culpa foi dela também por ter deixado a Hina sozinha..."

Não queria brigar com seu patrão, também não queria que Hina presenciasse uma briga. Apenas se aproximou dos dois e pediu gentilmente para que Ryuuzaki dessa a menina para ela. Gentilmente Naomi ajeitou a kimono de Hina:

-Melhor ensinar você a andar logo! Você fica tão bonitinha de kimono mas se ficar engatinhando ele vai ficar abrindo..

L lançou um olhar de irritação mesclado com desânimo para o nada.

"Se ela sabia disso porque olhou feio?"

Hina virou o pescoço para olhar para o detetive enquanto Naomi ajeitava seu kimono:

-O que foi Hina-chan?

-Ry..Ryu...Ryuuzaki!!!

L olhou um tanto assustado, finalmente ela falara alguma coisa, só não esperava que fosse um de seus nomes falsos. Naomi suspirou:

-Que tal dizer também meu nome? Naomi!

A menina lançou um olhar analisador. Analisou e analisou, resolveu não dizer nada, deixando a agente triste e intrigada.

"Esse comportamento...cada vez mais ele se prova como um traço marcante dela, ela vê por trás de cada olhar e palavra das pessoas, uma habilidade muito incomum. Várias coisas são óbvias, mas para o caso dela é um feitio muito grande ela conseguir ver por trás das coisas, ela entendeu na hora que Misora-san estava com inveja, talvez o mais interessante seja o que ela julga certo e errado...Hina, o que mais você tem de fora do comum?"

Duas semana depois...

-Conseguiu entender Hina-chan? # sim..até o L resolveu chamá-la de Hina-chan graças à Naomi...#

L e Hina estavam sentados na famosa mesinha da sala estudando matemática. Em apenas duas semanas Hina já sabia andar, tomar banho e falar em japonês e inglês, e no exato momento já estava no que é equivalente à terceira série.

"Ela é aprende bastante rápido, depois que ela alcançar a sétima série já poderei mandá-la para o experimento..."

-Consegui sim!!

Hina sorriu para L. Nas duas últimas semanas ficou provado que ela ficava feliz com qualquer coisa, muito provávelmente por culpa de Naomi, que quase fez uma festa para os três quando a menina fez sua primeira prova e tirou 10, sendo que antes disso ela havia ficado muito brava com o detetive por ter feito uma prova muito difícil mesmo sendo de primeira série. Também teve uma outra vez quando Hina começou a aprender a tabuada, por ter ido tão bem, a babá resolveu festejar fazendo um bolo, que na opnião de L, nunca comera um bolo tão ruim em sua vida, ele e Hina tiveram de usar todos seus esforços para fazer a melhor cara possível, algo que não foi nada fácil:

-Hina-chan!! O que quer de almoço querida?? - perguntou Naomi vestindo um avental e prendendo o cabelo em um coque

-Qual é a comemoração de hoje Misora-san?

-Comemoração...uhm...é porque a Hina ficou muito fofa de cabelo comprido!

-Não precisa de preocupar, como sempre Watari irá nos providenciar um almoçar, apenas descane Misora-san...

-Não!! Eu quero fazer um almoço especial para Hina-chan!! - insistiu a jovem agente sorrindo para a menina que retribuiu com um sorriso ainda maior - Bem, vou fazer o almoço!!

L e Hina a acompanharam com o olhar, e observaram até ter certeza de que a agente estava muito entretetida antes de falar:

-Ryuuzaki!! O que faremos agora??? - sussurrou a menina se aproximando para poder falar mais baixo ainda

-Fale que você não quer que ela faça o almoço, ela não me ouve...

-Ela vai se chatear se eu disser isso!!!!!

-Uhm...então tente descobrir o que ela irá fazer...

Tá bem!!!

Hina se levantou e se dirigiu até a mini-cozinha que havia no quarto do hotel # sim eles ainda estão em um hotel...#, com um sorriso gentil no rosto cutucou Naomi:

-O que a Naomi está preparando??

-É supresa!!!

-Mas eu tõ curiosa!!!

-Está bem...é um rondelle de quatro queijos e de sobremesa bolo de chocolate com morango!! Vaje aqui no livro de receitas coo vai ficar!!

-Hehehe...espero que fique pronto logo!!! Vou voltar a estudar!!!

Hina voltou rapidamente para a sala e sentou do lado do detetive e voltou sussurrar:

-Ela está preparando um rondelle de quatro queijos e um bolo de chocolate com morango... - continuou Hina explicando ficaria o rondelle e o bolo

O jovem detetive pegou o celular e ligou para Watari:

-Watari, preciso que você traga as seguintes coisas para o almoço...

Após terminar o telefonema, L se virou para Hina e sussurrou:

-Iremos trocar as comidas...

-Hai!! - concordou Hina sorrindo animada e bolando planos de como iriam trocar

E de certa forma o cotidiano de L, sempre silencioso e destinado a resolver casos na mais profunda solidão e calma, se transformou nessa bagunça sem limites que estava sendo nesse meio tempo. Hina estava sempre correndo pelo quarto, falando, sorrindo, até mesmo quando estava em horário de aula, assim sendo, acabando com o sossego e solidão de L, e Misora estava sempre mimando Hina e festejando cada passo que ela dava, chegava até a acreditar que ela realmente achava que a menina era sua filha, desse modo, a "calma" do lugar ficava cada dia mais ameaçada.

Após uma hora...

Watari havia chegado com o almoço. Hina e L geleram, olharam rapidamente para a cozinha para checar se Naomi ainda preparava a comida, mas já estava terminando. Hina levantou-se e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Na pia estavam os quatro copos de sempre, como eram sempre em três e as evzes quatro, tinham louças todas contadas. Hina abriu a geladeira e retirou uma garrafas ainda não aberta de refrigerante, foi colocar um pouco em seu copo, e num movimento proposital deixou cair em todos os copos, fazendo a maior meleca na pia. Ao ouvir o barulho Naomi virou-se:

-Hina-chan!!! Porque não pediu para que eu coloca-se para você??

-Me desculpe!

-Você ainda não tem total controle dos braços e mãos, não precisa ter vegonha de pedir...

-Eu consigo sim!! É que estou com fome, foi desatençãos minha mesmo...

-Bem, vá para a sala, levarei o almoço junto da sobremesa depois de lavar os copos!

-Se quiser eu levo!!!!!!!

-Tem certeza que consegue?

-Tenho!

-Está bem...mas tome cuidado! Você está aprendendo bem rápido!

Em questão de menos de um minutos, Hina, L e Watari trocaram o almoço e a sobremesa, realmente eram iguaisinhos, mas nem L nem Hina queriam provar que os pratos eram diferentes no sabor. Logo após de terem escondido o verdadeiro almoço no corredor do hotel a agente veio à sala:

-Watari!! Bem que eu ouvi alguém abrindo a porta! Irá almoçar conosco?

-Sim Misora-san

Enquanto almoçavam...

-Está muuito bom!!! - disse Hina feliz por ter gostado do almoço

-Nossa!!! Depois de tanto tentar eu acertei!

L e Hina: " Só não precisa usar-nos como cobaia sempre..."

-Logo poderei cozinhar para o Raye!!

L e Hina: "Coitado..."

Após o almoço...

-Misora-san...como a Hina já sabe se virar de algum modo você poderá ter uma folga de cinco hora por dia para se encontrar com Raye das cincos às dez da noite...

-Obrigada Ryuuzaki-san!

Cincos horas da tarde...

-Estou indo Hina-chan!

-Divirta-se!!!

-E Ryuuzaki-san...cuide bem dela - disse Naomi com um olhar que L classificou como ameaçador

O jovem detetive olhou a sua volta, e a sua esquerda, debruçada sobre o carpete estava a menina estudando:

-Hina-chan

-Uh? - Hinaolhou para o detetive e sorriu - O que foi?

Só havia percebido agora, não se lembrava de ter alguém, mesmo que barulhenta e demasiadamente feliz, que sorrisse dessa maneira quando ele chamasse seu nome:

-Hinachan sabe que eu sou um detetive...

-Sim...

-Dei essas folgas para a Misora-san porque recebi um caso que me interessa...como Hina-chan está sob a tutela de watari você se torna uma pessoa de confiança, por isso nessas folgas da Misora-san você irá me ajudar nesse caso...

A garota se levantou e sentou-se ao lado de L no sofá, e este começou a explicar-lhe o caso.

"Esse caso é sobre mortes de estrupadores, bastante fácil, pelo pouco que vi do caso a culpada é uma das vítimas que desenvolveu dupla personalidade e passou a assassiná-los, um caso de certa forma similar ao da Hina-chan, do jeito que ela é ela não vai demorar a descobrir, por isso é melhor analisar cada passo que ela dá nesse caso..."

Três horas após uma árdua visualização de fatos e provas...

-Então, o que acha Hina-chan?

-Uhm...porque está pedindo isso para mim? Eu não tenho experiência nenhuma nisso...

-Você consegue Hina-chan...

-Suspeito que a culpada seja Eclair Windson...

"Ela não demonstrou nada, isso é ruim..."

-Exato Hina-chan

Hina sorriu e pegou um pedaços de bolo que estava na mesinha

"Ela continua roubando meus bolos..."

_Fim do capítulo!!! Queria escrever mais...mas se fizesse isso ficaria tudo muito socado num cap só..._

_Se gostarem deixem review_

_Se odiarem me ajudem a melhorar!! Mande review também!!!_

_E qualquer erro de português ou palavras engolidas por mim me avisem...isso sempre acontece..._


	4. Sonho

_Olá!!! Desculpem pela demora...''...mas essa semana...ai meu Deus..eu quis morrer!!! Parecia que eu não parei um segundo...porque além de fazer as mnihas coisas eu tenho de tomar conta dos meus irmãos...ontem eu passei muito mal de manhã...queria até chorar...Bem..vmaos aos reviews!!! Ahh...a partir de agora vou deixar de ser preguiçosa e nomear os caps...aiai...fala sério...eu sou uma VERGONHA!!Mas vamos deixar meus desabafos que não interessam pra lá e vamos repsonder aos reviews e escrever a história!!!_

_Nicegirl100: __obrigada pelos reviews sempre tão animadores!!! Isso me deixa muuuito feliz D_

_Helena-chan: __Obrigada pelo review!!! Realmente agora o L e a Hina terão um tempo melhor juntos...e realmente coitado do Raye...o.o_

_PuddingGrape: __Obrigada e que bom que gostou -_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Nas próximas duas semanas L apresentava a Hina vários outros casos, cada vez mais a menina parecia levar jeito para desvendar casos. Todos os dias das cincos da tardes às dez da noite L e Hina se sentavam no sofá para analisar mais casos que chegavam, era estranho, L chegava a achar anormal, como uma pessoa tão sorridente que só pensava em se divertir e brincar poderuia resolver casos tão sérios e sangrentos? E ainda por cima não demonstrar nada? Chegava a ficar deprimido, não havia mais nenhuma pista se quer do caso que realmente o interessava, já havia se certificado de que a garota por ser "criança" agia por impulso e tinha todas as ações muito bem expostas e definidas, mas porque ela não demonstrava nada ao ver casos de assassinatos que chegavam até a ser tão parecidos com o caso dela?

"Hina-chan não demonstra nada, o teste realmente será nescessário..."

Já havia passado um mês desde que L passou a ter a ajuda de Hina. Era um sábado, o céu ameaçava chover, estava tão negro que chegava a parecer que já estava de noite, embora fossem apenas quatro da tarde. Hina estava em seu quarto olhando pela janela, o céu ficava tão bonito quando escurecido, era tão pacífico, tão confortável, teria o céu nublado sido importante em sua "vida anterior"? Nunca parara para pensar, algo a dizia para nunca parar para isso, for a tão bem acolhida por L, Watari e Naomi, especialmente Naomi, sim, ela era como uma irmão mais velha:

-Hina-chan?

Hina virou-se assustada para ver quem havia entrado, estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que nem escutara que Naomi estava vindo para seu quarto:

-Como estou?? – perguntou ela com um grande sorriso no rosto e um rosado nas bochechas

Hina olhou pasma. Ela estava muito bonita, usada um vestido verde da mesma cor de seus olhos. Era um vestido muito bonito, era até que bem comportado mas a deixava deslumbrante. Era bem diferente das roupas que Hina usava, Hina sempre usava saias e vestido muito bonitinhos meio rodados que a deixavam com aspecto de anjo:

-Está muito linda sim!! – respondeu sorrindo

-Escolhi essa cor por causa dos seus olhos!! Hoje eu e Raye iremos a um restaurante muito requintado, precisava usar algo muito especial!! E se você gostou é porque está bom mesmo!!

-Naomi onee-chan está sempre muito bonita!!!!

-Obrigada!!!! Você também sempre está!! – Naomi abraçou Hina com toda sua força e apenas a largou para ver o relógio – Nossa…já está quase na hora!! Melhor eu ir me preparando para ir!

Ambas se dirigiram para a salinha do enorme quarto de hotel, e lá estava L sentado em sua posição de sempre, parecia estar moendo sua mente para chegar à alguma conclusão de algum caso, mas ao ouvir os passos das duas virou-se rapidamente:

-Misora-san, se quiser ir agora pode ir, e a partir de hoje terá folga maior, trabalhará apenas das sete da manhã às cinco da tarde…

A agente parecia bastante feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Teria mais tempo para se dedicar ao noivo, mas, sentia-se cada vez mais longe da menina, aquela menina tão especial que por algum tempo a fez esquecer de seu duro trabalho como agente do FBI:

-Arigatou Ryuzaki-san!

O Olhar de sua onee-chan penetrou bem fundo no coração de Hina, aquilo se chamava confusão e indecisão? Era a primeira vez que via alguém com aquilo nos olhos, parecia algo tão desconfortável, não saber se ficava feliz ou triste, era isso o que estava sentindo? Não saber entre o que escolher, havia visto algo parecido em alguns suspeitos nos casos que havia visto, mas nunca havia visto ao vivo e a cores alguém com tal sentimento:

-Então estou indo Hina-chan!! Comporte-se!! – disse sorrindo – E você Ryuuzaki-san, cuide bem dela!!! – disse mais calmamente do que das outras vezes, mas mesmo assim com o tal olhar "assassino"

Hina sentou-se ao lado de l no sofá como de costume e ficou olhando o detetive intrigada. Estava quieto, quieto demais, seus olhos pareciam olhar para o nada mas ainda assim para tudo:

-L?Você tá bem?? – perguntou com seu olhar inocente e curioso

-Hai Hina-chan, apenas recebi um caso que me interessa muito

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre muitos assassinatos misteriosos que ocorreram em uma pequena cidade, várias pessoas foram mortas ao chegarem perto de uma gruta…

-Como?

-Qualquer pessoa que chega perto é morta misteriosamente que depois encontrada em um rio da região, um homem que sobreviveu contou toda uma história de uma espírito mau que habita aquela gruta…

-Onde fica isso? Essa gruta??

"Porque ela se interessou por isso? Ela nunca demonstrou interesse por coisas sobrenaturais, nem nunca teve contato com nenhuma história…a maneira como ela perguntou…não era só pura curiosidade, finalmente parece que alguma coisa está aparecendo…"

-Não muito longe…mas não pode ir lá…

-Por quê????????????????

-Essa história de espírito com certeza é apenas alguma fantasia inventada para assustar, afinal, não vejo porque espíritos matariam pessoas através de veneno…

-Morreram envenenadas??

-Sim…

-Então não eram espíritos mesmo….

"Como ela pode falar com tanta convicção? Hina-chan, tem algo na sua natureza que realmente é diferente das outras pessoas?"

Foram longas cinco horas de puras análises e hipóteses. As coisas iam rápido, Hina ajuda até que bastante, seu sexto sentido em questão as pessoas for a muito útil, o caso estava cada vez mais avançando seu final. Não estava apenas indo rápido, estava sendo diferente, as idéias fluiam de forma completamente nova, um pequeno projeto de pessoa que estava bem ao seu lado fazia tudo ficar bastante confortante.

Já eram quase meia noite. A pobre menina fazia esforço para manter os olhos abertos. Eles pesavam pareciam até estar levantando peso, seu corpo também, queria se debruçar em algum lugar. Várias vezes havia acordado assustada pois havia dormido por uns cincos minutos. Tentou comer chocolate para ver se o ânimo voltava, mas nada disso adiantava, até seu estômago parecia cansado o suficiente para rejeitar um tão saboroso chocolate:

-L…tô com sono…quero dormir… - disse esfregando os olhos fazendo-os ficar abertos por meros sete segundos

-Agüente mais pouco eu quero sua ajuda…

-Tá bem…- respondeu fechando os olhos e bocejando

Tentou seu máximo ficar acordada, mas não raciocinava mais nada. Não podia mais com isso, fechou os olhos até inconscientemente a caiu para seu lado direito, encostando a cabeça no ombro do jovem detetive.

L se assustou com tal ato. Vivia conversando com a menina, seja sendo seu professor ou tentando avitar a comida não muito agradável da Misora-san, mas nunca haviam feito contato corporal, não depois dos incidentes do primeiro dia, quando ela ainda era um "bebê". Resolveu deixá-la ali, parecia tão calma dormindo, o rosto de anjo tão não parecia tão agitado, os cabelos caiam sobre o rosto, o jovem detetive pouso o prato de bolo sobre a mesa a sua frente e tirou o cabelo que estava na face de Hina, talvez pudesse achar algum pista enquanto ela dormia.

Já fazia meia hora que a menina estava adormecida, inconscientemente se remexia para achar uma posição confortável, estava acostumada a dormir numa cama, e sentada encostada em alguém parecia bastante desconfortável. L parou de raciocinar no caso e uma lembrança veio à sua mente

**Um dia desses...**

**L estava sentado no sofá como sempre. Olhava para ocomputador atentamente:**

**-Ryuuzaki!**

**Chegara até a pular um pouco por causa do susto, e ao seu lado se encontrava uma menina loira, olhos verdes e muito sorridente. Chegara tão sorrteiramente que chegava a desconfiar que Naomi a estivesse treinando para ser uma agente do FBI:**

**-O que foi, Hina-chan?**

**-É que...uhm...por quê você se senta dessa maneira?**

**-Porque se eu sentar do modo como as outras pessoas sentam minha capacidade de dedução cai...**

**-Porque cai?**

**O jovem detetive não respondeu, apenas a observou, até um pouco indignado com a pergunta:**

**-Você não acha que isso pode ser apenas um problema psicó...não...psiló...não é isso!!**

**-O que quer dizer Hina-chan?**

**-Vi isso num livro hoje...como era mesmo?? Ahh...lembrei!! Psicológico!!!!!!!!**

Em tão pouco tempo ela já havia aprendido muito, especialmente sobre comportamento humano.

"O que isso a ajudaria a assassiná-los?"

O jovem detetive olhou para a menina adormecida em seu ombro, aquela pessoa que havia lhe dado carinho nesses últimos tempos, talvez não precisasse de toda sua capacidade de dedução já que o caso estava quase encerrado. Um pouco receoso, foi se ajeitando, com muito cuidado para não acordá-la foi se sentando da maneira que todos sentam. Não era tão ruim. Cuidodasamente fez com que a menina deitasse no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo, parecia agora bem melhor, apenas retirou o cabelo que cobria o rosto e voltou a trabalhar.

_Era um local branco, não havia nada, paredes, chão e nem teto. Estava ali sentada, naquele lugar deprimimente que parecia não levar a lugar algum. Com um gesto da mão colocou uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha, virou-se um pouco, aquela pessoa já estava ali?_

_Era uma menina, loira, com olhos verde-jade, muito parecida com ela, com exceção de que tinha cabelos muito curtos e usava roupas pretas bastante velhas, com pequenos rasgos em várias partes, seria ela antigamente? Aproximou-se, ela não a via, apenas observava algo embaixo, deveria estar sentada em algum lugar alto, mas não havia nada. Repentinamente a Hina mais nova começou a falar:_

_-Onde estava Otou-san?_

_-Pegar o nosso almoço..._

_Hina olhou para todos os lados desesperadamente. Não havia ningúem além dela mesma. A voz vinha de lugar nehuma e ao mesmo tempo de todo lugar. Sentiu-se confusa, até agora nunca se perguntara de onde viera nem procurava saber de suas antigas memórias, e no exato momento estava ali, naquele vazio com ela mesma e a voz de seu suposto pai. Apenas sentou-se melancólica e continuou a observar:_

_-O que você tanto olha meu amor? Tem certeza de que não quer ir morar com a família da sua mãe?Você sabe que mesmo indo morar com eles iremos ficar juntos..._

_-Não! Eu gosto de viver com o Otou-san..._

_-Então porque olha tanto esse centro de caridade?_

_-Eu gosto...quando a gente sai andando por aí vê muitas coisas absurdas, pessoas que se quebram e quebram, quebram aos outros também, mas continuam a cometer o mesmo erro – olhava fixamente para baixo enquanto falava – é muito desgostoso de se observar tudo isso...por isso gostar de observar as coisas nesse lugar..._

_-Um lugar onde há pessoas que ajudam as outras...talvez haja esperança para os humanos..._

_-Não é só isso...gosto de observar aquele homem ali.._

_-Aquele...o que mais se dedica?_

_-Sim.._

_-Realmente um exemplo de pessoa..._

_-Sim...mas há um atrás ele era um criminoso que roubav bancos e até já matou pessoas.._

_Hina podia ouvir um certo espanto e indignação na voz de seu pai:_

_-Mas então...o que uma pessoa dessas que mais merecia é morrer faz num lugar como esse???_

_-Preste bem atenção nos olhos deles...você verá..._

_Cinco longos minutos se passaram. Presumia que seu pai estaria observando bastante atentamente para ter ficado tão calado:_

_-Olhos de quem se arrependeu profundamente e agora quer concertar seus erros?_

_-Não é só isso..._

_-Uh?_

_-Você acha que se ele tivesse morrido ela poderia ter chegado a esse ponto de tamanha bondade?_

_-O que ele fez foi muito errado minha querida..._

_-Eu sei...e é por isso que eu gosto de observá-lo, olhando para ele eu vejo toda a dor que ele sente agora...os olhos dele gritam desesperadamente...com certeza continuar a viver foi o pior dos castigos...todo dia encarar seu passado, tentar limpar o sangue em suas mãos, enfrentar suas lembranças...foi por que errou tanto que ele chegou a um ponto de quase perfeição?_

_A menina ouvia uma risada gostosa, uma risada querendo dizer que se sentia muito orgulhoso de sua pequena:_

_-Você tem mesmo certeza de que não quer se integrar na sociedade?Você fica por aí observando, realmente não quer viver?_

_-Não...você insiste bastante, há alguma coisa que eu não saiba?_

_-Não é nada de mais...apenas me lembro das últimas palavras de sua mãe...quando ela estava para morrer entrou em desespero, mesmo sendo muito bem de vida seu tmepo viva não foi fácil, ela disse que havia se preocupado demais com seus problemas e não viu a vida com outros olhos "Todas as vezes que fugi para aquela praça morrendo de medo...eu nunca parei para observar como as flores estavam bonita, todas as vezes que eu fui para a escola sob a pressão de conseguir nota...todo aquele tempo eu poderia ter me divertido con meus colegas..."_

_-Nossa..._

_-Ela disse várias coisas, mas, o que ela realmente quis dizer foi "Por mais a situação seja séria, triste, perigosa, sempre há um espaço para você ver como é feliz. Festejar por coisas bobas, ficar feliz por qualquer coisa...eu queria muito ter feito tudo isso..."_

_A antiga Hina calou-se, parecia ter levado um pequeno choque. Parecia sentir que estava perdendo algo, mas o quê? Estava um tanto perdida:_

_-Não se preocupe! Você ainda não encontrou extamente seu lugar..._

_-Meu lugar é aqui com o otou-san!! – esbravejou e olhou para o céu – Olha!! Vai chover!! Quem chegar por último perde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritou e saiu correndo_

_Hina foi atrás, queria ver mais sobre ela e seu pai, havia algo estranho, viviam clandestinamente? Como um pai poderia viver desse modo com uma filha? Como eles conseguiam comida? Roupa?Seu pai tinha algo especial, ela podia sentir, era algo incomum que esquecera completamente, mas por que?_

_Corria com toda sua energia mas já não se via mais, haviam desaparecido no nada, naquele lugar que não dava em lugar nenhum. Parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, respirou fundo por meio minuto, e voltou a correr como louca. Havia alguma coisa logo na frente, será que tinha os encontrado?_

_Ao chegar perto sentiu-se cair em algum lugar..._

-Hina-chan...você está bem...

Havia caído do sofá:

-Ai... – disse massageando as costar que doíam por causa da queda.

-Você se mexeu tão rápido que nem deu tempo de segurá-la.

-Tudo bem...acho que tõ bem...EI!!

O jovem detetive a pegou no colo, Hina sentiu algo estranho se remexer dentro dela, como se tudo tivesse dado cambalhotas e voltasse estranhamente de volta ao seu lugar. L a colocou de volta deitada no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo:

-A-arigatou...

"Ela nunca fala obrigado em japonês...o que ela sonhou? Deve ter se lembrado de algo..."

-Pode voltar a dormir Hina-chan...

A menina fechou os olhos lentamente, não queria dormir, não agora. Nenhuma lembrança havia voltado, mas aquelas palavras de seu suposto pai estavam impreganada em sua mente. Chegava a ser engraçado, agora que esquecera de tudo estava realmente vivendo as palavras de sua mãe, não se lembrava de nenhum dos dois, mas, estava tão ruim assim não se lembrar? Estava muito bem daquele jeito, estava feliz, todo minuto, todo segundo, talvez nunca fosse se lembrar, mas tinha certeza que, nunca iria se esquecer daquelas palavras.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO Oo

_Fim!!!! Desculpem se o cap ficou meio gigante…não deu para evitar ''' . Essa idéia do sonho da Hina eu tive nessa segunda-feira…quando percebi que se eu colocasse apenas pistsa de seu passado no caso Kira iria ficar ruim…e então ontem me lembrei que alguns aspectos antigos dela serão essenciais futuramente…então juntei a idéia de segunda-feira com a de ontem e deu nisso_

_Espero que eu tenha conseguido passar minhas idéias para vocês...Espero que tenham gostado também!!!_

_Comentem!!! Isso é muuuito importante pra mim!!!_

_Obs.: Qualquer erro de português ou palavras ausentes me avisem pra eu arrumar!! ( fico tão empolgada que como palavras e escrevo em alta velocidade..¬¬ )_


	5. Matéria de Ciências

_Olá!!! Aqui estou eu novamente!!! Mais aminada que nunca...xô depressão lazarenta!!!!!!!! Bem...sou do tipo de pessoa que se recupera num piscar de olhos...pra quem não percebeu eu estava meio triste no último capítulo...bem, isso não interessa!!!!!!!_

_PuddingGrape__: Obrigada pelo review e a empolgação E aliás..quando você postar o novo cap de férias na praia???_

_Nicegirl100: __Obrigada pelo review A Hina tem uma história bastante inesperada, mas nada que saia do contesto de Death Note! Mas eu vou deixar ela se divertir bastante antes da revelação! É...a Last e a Hina seriam amigas...e ficariam muito fofinhas juntas! Eu continuarei a fic não se preocupe!_

_MissLawliet: __Obrigada pelo review!!! Não tem problema se ficou sem dar review...pc é assim mesmo... E aqui vai o próximo cap!!_

_oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO_

Era um domingo aparentemente calmo…:

-Consegui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hina soltou um berro e começou a pular com um papel na mão toda contente, fazendo com que seu cabelo ficasse todo desarrumado. Mas não havia problema algum, afinal batera seu recorde, mesmo sendo algo insignificante aos olhos dos outros aquilo era muito importante para ela:

-O que foi, Hina-chan?

L saiu da cozinha com uma expressão de cansaço bem evidente. Havia dado um exercício de matemática bastante avançado para a menina fazer, na esperança de comer um pedaço de bolo sossegado, mas mal havia cortado um pedaço e o colocado no prato que ouviu um ser extremamente feliz berrar "Consegui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Nunca vira alguém tão feliz assim por ter conseguido resolver um exercício, é muito normal um estudante comemorar quando tira uma nota boa, principalmente se vai mal na matéria, mas comemorar por um exercício que não valia nota nenhuma?

"Hina-chan realmente não é um ser humano comum…aquela habilidade de analisar os outros, o interesse sem fundamento por casos "fora" do comum, e agora esse comportamento…quanto mais ela "cresce" mais óbvio fica sua diferença, fora que, cada vez mais suas chances de ser uma assassina diminui…Hina-chan…se não foi você, o que justificaria a causa da morte daqueles criminosos?"

-Fiz o exercício em menos de cinco minutos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Muito bom…falta estudar ciências…

-Falta só um sistema para estudarmos…

-Ciências não é dificil…poderia estudar sozinha Hina-chan? Eu preciso entrar em contato com Watari…

-Mais um caso? Eu posso ajudar…

-Não precisa, você apenas irá me ajudar depois de cumprir com os seus estudos, não temos intenção de predudicá-la…qualquer dúvida você pode ir ao meu quarto me perguntar…

-Tá bem…

Hina sentou-se em frente a mesinha, aquela que servia para estudar, comer bolo, analisar pistas e provas. Suspirou e procurou pelo livro de ciências, não gostava muito de estudar sozinha, passava mais da metade do dia com L, mesmo os dois estando quase no mesmo quarto de hotel sentia uma certa saudade. Naomi também já não estava tanto por perto, já que agora tinha muito mais folga do que horas de trabalho, no final das contas, estaria ela sentindo o que é ficar longe das pessoas amadas? Fosse o que quer que fosse aquilo não era uma coisa muito boa de se sentir.

Sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse atirando seus pensamentos para fora, quanto mais rápido aprendesse essa matéria menos tempo ficaria sozinha ali.

"Tá bem…vamos lá…sistema digestório já vi…respiratório também…circulatório nem se fala…já vi quase tudo…cadê o último…"

Foi para a primeira página do livro, onde dizia em que página estava cada aula.

"Uhm…página 538…Sistema Reprodutor…que coisa é essa?"

Hina começou a ler. Leu uma, duas, três, dez vezes. Não conseguia entender por mais que lesse. O quê era aquilo? Nunca havia visto ou ouvido de coisa parecida? Os seres humanos tinham aquilo dentro de si? O livro estava errado? Várias perguntas começaram a vagar por sua mente batendo e fazendo eco, não entendia. Sempre entendera tudo muito bem, desde história até matemática, e por que agora foi aparecer uma matéria tão longe de sua compreensão.

Foi sorrateiramente para o quarto de L, sentia uma certa vergonha por não entender explicação algum de tudo aquilo. A porta estava um pouco aberta, pode espiar lá dentro o detetive sentado na cama com o computador a sua frente conversando com Watari. Num gesto muito delicado bateu na porta:

-Uh? O quê foi Hina-chan?

-É que...não entendi nada... – respondeu olhando para o chão um tanto brava consigo mesma

-O quê Hina-chan não entendeu?

-Tudo... – disse fazendo uma cara de criança

-Espere um pouco Watari – L fez para que ela se aproximasse – Em que aula Hina-chan está?

Hina aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se na beirada da cama, quase que escorregando para o chão:

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha nem brava consigo mesma, é normal não entender uma coisa ou outra...

-Mas eu não entendi nada! – exclamou a menina lhe estendendo o livro na página certa

O jovem detetive começou a ler, realmente era bem normal que ela não soubesse de nada disso, aliás, até agora só havia convivido com apenas três pessoas e não teve um pai ou uma mãe que lhe explicasse nada disso, também não tinha contato com nenhum outro estudante de sua idade. Após cinco minutos de profunda leitura resolveu explicar da maneira mais simples e resumida possível.

"O problema será se ela começar a perguntar...Hina-chan procura saber de tudo por isso pergunta sempre que um mínimo detalhelhe escapa..."

**Há algumas semanas atrás...**

**-Então é assim que se usa essa propriedade matemática...entendeu?**

**-Sim...**

**-Alguma pergunta?**

**-Sim...**

**-Qual?**

**-Como esse cara chegou nesse resultado? O que o motivou a fazer isso? Em que circunstâncias ele se encontrava? Que progresso essa descoberta acarretou?**

**O detetive suspirou:**

**-Mais alguma pergunta?**

**-Depende das resposta que você me der...**

**-Está bem...vou responder às perguntas da Hina-chan...**

Voltando ao presente...

-É esse sistema que é responsável pelos filhos que as pessoas tem...

-Ah...entendi...Obrigada!! – disse já caminho para a sala

Após ela ter se virado L suspirou aliviado, ela não devia saber nada e por isso não iria ter perguntas, sim, só isso poderia justificar essa falta de perguntas. Virou-se para o computador, após meio minuto sentiu a menina sentar-se na beirada da cama novamente:

-Tenho perguntas se não se importa...

Já estava acostumada a ver o olhar de desânimo que L lhe lançava quando perguntava demais, afinal, as vezes até ela achava que perguntava coisas desnecessárias, mas dessa vez era diferente. Podia ver claramente que de certa forma o detetive não queria que ela perguntasse sobre aquela matéria. Por quê? O quê havia de errado? Não poderia passar de ano se não soubesse de tudo de todas as matérias exigidas:

-Por quê...é diferente?? Como que isso exatamente funciona???

-L...precisa de ajuda? – a voz de Watari pode ser escutada do computador

-Não...está tudo bem Watari...

-Er...Hina-chan...está tudo escrito na apostila...

-Quer dizer que...

A menina começou a analisar L, e logo após olhou para o teto. Estaria fazendo certo em perguntar? L parecia um tanto constrangido. Falara algo de errado? Ele havia dito que se tivesse alguma dúvida era para perguntar a ele, sempre dizia isso, e ela sempre perguntava. Watari havia lhe oferecido ajuda, então realmente talvez houvesse algo de errado dessa vez, sim, algo estava errado:

-Não vai perguntar Hina-chan?

A garota pegou a apostila e observou, parecia estar pensando muito bem no que falar, mechas de seu cabelo caiam sobre os olhos, como se os tampassem para que ninguém os visse por dentro, já que dessa maneira, ela mesma podia ver o que os outros pensavam. Após analisar a apostila olhou para L, como se analisasse cada pedaço dele, e depois voltava a olhar para a apostila, e depois novamente para o detetive, assim isso repetia-se:

-Uhm...então... – Hina ficou de joelhos e engatinhou até onde o jovem detetive estava chegando bem perto para falar bem baixo, como se fosse algo perigoso para se puvir – você...é um ser humano do sexo masculino né?

-Sim

-L você realmente não quer ajuda? – Watari perguntou de novo

-Não obrigado...

"Por quê ele continua perguntando se ele quer ajuda??? Aie...algo tá errado..."

Hina voltou a falar, dessa vez mais baixo ainda, apontando para alguma coisa na apostila:

-Então...você tem "isso"??

O jovem detetive não respondeu nada e virou-se para falar com Watari:

-L... – a menina pousou a mão sobre o ombro do detetive e o fez ficar de frente para ela – Por quê você tá vermelho???

-Não é nada Hina-chan – disse encarando aquele olhar cem por cento inocente da menina – Quanto a sua pergunta...sim...

-Tá...próxima pergunta...

Um barulho esquisito veio do computador, os dois se viraram para falar com Watari. Podiam jurar que aquilo fora uma pequena risada abafada, a situação estava tão cômica para Watari acabar rindo?

"E agora...perguntou ou não pergunto? Agrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...como eu vou passar de ano desse jeito????? Ah...lá vou eu..."

-Bem...err...eu só não entendi...uhm...como é que...err...eu não entendo como tudo isso ocorre!! Pronto!!! – disse irritada cruzando os braços como se quisesse se esconder

Outro barulho parecido com um riso abafado foi ouvido vindo do computador. Não tinha graça alguma, ela estava envergonhada por algo que ela nem sabia o que era e nem o porquê dela estar assim:

-Por quê não pergunta para a Misora-san ela tem namorado...

-Mas ela só vem amanhã...

-Desde quando??

-Desde que você disse que ela não trabalharia de fim de semana...

**Flashback...**

**-Se não precisarem mais de mim estou indo...**

**-Misora-san**

**-O que foi?**

**-De agora em diante terá sábado e domingo inteiros de folga...**

**Fim do flashback**

-Lembrou?

-Sim...

"Por quê eu fui fazer isso??"

-Mas...você não pode me explicar por quê não tem namorado?

-No meu caso seria namorada...

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta... – disse puramente com aqueles olhos verdes fitando o detetive

"Mesmo estando envergonhada e sendo contrariada a calma e racionalidade continuam fortes nela, Hina-chan cada vez mais se prova incapaz de ter escolhido tê-los matado, então, o mais lógico a pensar é que fora um acidente, seria crueldade fazer o experimento com ela, mas é a única saída no momento para o desenrolar do caso..."

-Tá...mas...tirando isso tudo...por quê duas pessoas que se amam fariam algo tão..horrível??? Eu duvido que a Naomi consiga me explicar...ela não seria capaz de fazer isso...e aliás...EU TAMBÉM NUNCA VOU FAZER!!

A menina saiu correndo irritada de uma maneira bastante infantil. Dessa vez uma risada bem definida saiu do caixa de som do computador, fazendo L olhar com uma cara de irritação mesclada com desanimo para a tela, como se Watari pudesse ver sua expressão:

-Já chega, Watari...

-Está bem L, só não pude deixar de perceber o quanto seu dia-a-dia ganhou mais vida com a vinda dessa menina...

Já era tarde da noite. Hina estava observando o céu, estava limpo, sem nuvem alguma, aquilo a incomodava. Era como se estivesse sem liberdade, como se não pudesse andar livremente por aí. Sentiu um dor aguda na peito, doía, aquilo tinha algum motio especial? Por quê doía tanto? Um grande branco se formava em sua cabeça cobrindo tudo, como em seu sonho:

-Hina-chan...

-Uh??

"Que cara é essa?"

-Você está bem?

-Ah..sim...não se preocupe.. – disse passando a mão pelo rosto

Após ter passado a mão pelos olhos colocou-se a analisá-la, estava um pouco molhada, havia chorado, um choro tão quieto e preso como ela. Por quê todas aquelas emoções estavam vindo a tona agora?

-Alguma memória, Hina-chan?

-Não..eu não lembro de nada...é que...hoj não tem traço algum de que irá chover logo...

"Chuva? O que isso significa?"

-Bem...resolvi tentar te explicar a matéria de hoje...

-Eh? – exclamou olhando atentamente para o jovem detetive, não havia percebido antes mas ele estava com uma rosquinha e uma banana na mãos

-Pegue a sua apostila...

E assim começaram as duas piores horas da vida de L. Estava apenas dando a explicação por apelos de Watari. Quando quisera investigar a menina e mantê-la por perto vinte e quatro horas havia assumido a responsabilidade de ser seu porfessor já que ela não iria para escola alguma.

Terminado as duas terríveis horas de explicação, L, que já estava com a pior cara que se permitiu fazer perguntou:

-Conseguiu entender Hina-chan?

A menina estavam com a maior cara de desagrado:

-ISSO É AINDA MAIS NOJENTO DO QUE EU IMAGINEI QUANDO TENTEI ENTENDER A APOSTILA!!!!!!!

-Perguntei se você entendeu...

Enquanto isso, silenciosamente alguém ia abrindo a porta do quarto, e observava o silênico e a ausência de dois indivíduos na mesinha da sala que podia ser vista da porta:

-Eu entendi mais... – novamente a menina de aproximou de L e começou a falar bem baixinho - ...isso não dói não?

O detetive ficou calado. Se contei o máximo para não ficar vermelho de novo.Era pergunta que se fizesse? Se Misora-san estivesse ali os dois já estariam travando um grande luta:

-Porque se você for olhar bem... – Hina pegou a rosquinha e a banana – eu acho que não entrar direito...isso com certeza machuca!!! Isso é injusto com as meninas!!

-Ryuuzaki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O QUÊ É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ENSINANDO PRA HINA??????

Uma Naomi furiosíssima surgiu do nada:

-Misora-san...você apenas trabalha de segunda a sexta e ainda é domingo...

-Eu liguei pra ela porque...

-ENTÃO ERA POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ ME DEU TODA ESSA FOLGA??? O QUÊ VOCÊ ANDA FAZENDO COM A MNIA HINA ENQUANTO EU TÔ DE FOLGA?????????????

-Misora-san...

-NÃO SEI COMO UM HOMEM COM O WATARI QUE É PORTA VOZ DO L PODE TRABALHAR COM UMA PESSOA COMO VOCÊ...

-Misora-san...

-...porque eu queria que ela me ensinasse essa matéria já que o Ryuuzaki não queria..

-O quê?? – Naomi parecia completamente surpresa

-Eu não entendi a matéria sobre o sistema reprodutor humano e fui perguntar pro Ryuuzaki e ele disse para pedir para você tirar mnihas dúvidas...mas...qual é o problema dele me ensinar? – perguntou com um olhar cento e cinqüenta por cento inocente

-É que Hina-chan...err...me desculpe Ryuuzaki...eu tinha me esquecido que na escola era ensinado ciências... – disse com toda sinceridade do mundo

-O Ryuuzaki me explicou bem...qual era o problema de perguntar pra ele...além de tudo o mais ele é meu professor...

Naomi fez uma cara desgostosa. Aquilo tudo não entrava em sua cabeça de uma maneira muito "pura". Fez uma cara bastante séria, como as de quando estava trabalhando em algum caso sério:

-Hina-chan eu preciso falar a sós com você...

-Não se preocupe eu nunca farei nada com a Hina-chan...

-Ryuuzaki ela já tem 13 anos eu preciso conversar com ela...

-Hina-chan provavelmente seguirá carreira de detetive, não precisa saber de nada disso...

-Mesmo sendo detetive um dia ela vai se apaixonar e se casar...

O jovem detetive parou por um momento. Hina-chan casada? Não mesmo! Ela não tinha o perfil de quem se casaria, ela iria ficar ali ajudando-o a resolver os casos. Não conseguia imaginar a menina tão inocente e com uma habilidade tão especial disperdiçando sua vida casada. A menina nem conhecia nenhum garoto a não ser ele, e mesmo se conhecesse já podia prever sua reação. Estava se preocupando um tanto à toa, as chances dela se apaixonar por alguém e se casar eram de 1 por cento:

-As chances dela se apaixonar e se casar são de 1 por cento Misora-san...

-Ah é? Você vai ver!

_oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO_

_Fim do cap!!! Não sei da onde eu pude tirar algo tão...tão...tão desse jeito!!! Ai que vergonha...bem..espero que tenham gostado!!!! O próximo cap talevz demore um pouco...porque é uma pequena mudança na situação...mas nada que mude tudo!!!_

_Amo vocês!!!_

_Obs.: Qualquer erro de português ou palavras omitidas me avisem!!!_


	6. Natal

_Voltandooo!! Bem, aqui estou eu escrevendo o sexto capítulo!! Hoje nem tenho lá muitas coisas para falar...só que tenho prova de audição tudo junto...ainda bem que eu sou resistente até a esses "casos" de uma coisa muito em cima da outra...Vamos aos reviews!_

_Nicegirl100:__ Que bom que gostou do cap pq eu me diverti escrevendo! Que isso?? A Hina-chan vai ficar "inteirinha" até o fim da história, e depois do fim só depende do cara que ficar com ela...hauah...brincando! Olha, fiquei de babá sim! E se tem coisa pior que criança abaixo dos 10 é acima disso, porque nessa faixa eles já tem a capacidade de pensar...¬¬_

_PuddingGrape: __Obrigada pelo review, essa parte em específico que você citou é minha preferida..ahuaha...tava há séculos programada...Ah! Vi que você fez uma fic...tentei ler mas não "consegui", por isso não mandei review...desculpa...ç.ç_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Era um entardecer, como sempre a menina estava na janela, admirando o tempo lá fora, que desta vez estava tingido de branco, um branco tão doce e mágico que a fazia se sentir como se aquele dia não fosse acabar. Observava admirada as pessoas lá em baixo, usavam muitas roupas, diziam que aquela massa branca era fria, era gelo, sim, era algo assim. Nunca saíra daquele quarto de hotel, já se fazia mais de seis meses, que por causa do ar condicionado sentia o fresco quando estava calor, e agora, por culpa do aquecedor sentia um calor aconchegante em vez do frio do inverno. Fizera tantas séries em tão pouco tempo, sabia quase tudo, mas não sabia nada.

O mais maravilhoso de tudo, tirando a neve, era as luzes enfeitando as casas e prédios, não vinham dos postes, mas eram acesas todas as noites, eram pequenas, algumas até coloridas. Não eram só luzinhas, haviam enfeites, por estar num quarto tão alto não conseguia distinguir como eram, mas ainda assim eram enfeites. Era alguma festa?

-Gostou do Natal Hina-chan?

A menina virou-se rapidamente um tanto assustada. O detetive acabara de chegar na sala e agora ia se sentando do seu modo especial no sofá. Hina poderia dizer até que havia um sorriso oculto naquele rosto que não costumava mudar de expressão tão bruscamente:

-Ah…então é isso… - disse com o rosto calmo de sempre com uma certa tristeza

-Eu pedi para o Watari trazer enfeites e luzes caso você queria decorar o quarto…

-Sério??? – perguntou com um sorriso meigo no rosto

-Sim…

Logo esse sorriso se transformou numa expressão séria e pensativa:

-L? Eu não sei decorar, você sabe?

L parou por um momento e pensou. Nunca havia realmente passado um verdadeiro natal, várias vezes quando pequeno Watari enfeitara o local onde estava,mas nunca parara para analisar tudo muito bem, várias vezes essas coisas se passavam despercebidas:

-Mais ou menos…

-As pessoas comem algo em especial?

-Parece que sim, mas eu nunca comi…queria só a sobremesa… - respondeu olhando pensativo para cima

-Ah…tá bem…talvez eu ache algo no livro de receitas da Naomi…

-Hina-chan não sabe cozinhar…

-Ah…é tão difícil assim???? – perguntou com aquele olhar assustado mas meigo

-Bem, há humanos que cozinham bem por natureza, já outros que não levam jeito algum, como a Misora-san…

Hina começou a rir só de lembrar das vezes que bolaram as mil e uma trapalhadas para tentar se livrar da comida da agente:

-Bem, então melhor eu descobrir logo se consigo ou não… - disse correndo para a pequena cozinha que havia no quarto

L apenas a acompanhou com os olhos.

"Após os natal farei o teste com a Hina-chan, já que agora não há nenhum condenado à morte.Se ela não reagir de forma estranha ao ataque, estará fora de suspeita, e esse caso ficará arquivado por falta de suspeitos e pistas, não quero fazer esse teste e nem que a Hina-chan seja a culpada, mas não há outro jeito…'

O jovem detetive retirou seu celular do bolso e discou para Watari, parecia sério e determinado:

-Watari, arrume dois condenados à morte para o dia 27, irei realizar o teste….

A garota estava na cozinha procurando pelos livros de receita muito mal utilizados por Naomi. Abriu as gavetas, armários, mas não encontrava. Como se sabia que a comida dela não era das melhores nunca se importou em vê-la cozinhar, teria ela levado os livros junto? Parou para pensar, a analisando bem não havia procurado nos armários que ficavam no alto, era pequena o suficiente para não alcançar.

Puxou uma cadeira para perto do armário e subiu em cima. Abriu o armário e lá estava, era uma pilha gigantesca de livros de receitas, um livro mais grosso que o outro.

"Espero que ela não planeje tentar cozinhar tudo isso de receita..."

Procurou por um livro de sobremesas e por um que tivesse algo a ver com Natal. Ao fundo havia um livro enorme entitulado "Doces finos", a capa era de uma torta com uma aparência que fazia qualquer um ter um ataque de querer comer.

Procurou bastante mas não encontrou nada que dissesse a respeito de Natal, sendo assim, pefou apenas o livro de doces e começou a folheá-lo. Era torta disso, torta daquilo, pavê de não sei o que, tudo classificado como "médio" ou "difícil". Não poderia começar com algo que não fosse fácil, afinal, a única experiência que tinha com comida era na hora de comer.

Após arduamente procurar achou uma sobremesa classificada como "fácil", alís, eram várias, mousse disso, daquilo, daquela outra coisa, e assim ia. Era mousse que não acabava mais. Optou pelo de chocolate, tinha uma cara tão boa, chocolate já bom por demasiado, o mousse parecia ainda melhor.

Algum tempo depois...

Hina enxugou o suor do rosto, finalmente havia terminado e colocou o mousse na geladeira. Fizera tudo igual ao que o livro mandava, havia experimentado, tudo saíraperfeitamente! A idéia de não contar a L sobre o doce veio à sua mente, poderia fazer uma surpresa. Poderia não! Iria fazer isso...:

-Hina-chan! Watari está aqui... – disse vindo para a cozinha e se deparando com uma pilha de louça suja – Conseguiu fazer alguma coisa Hina-chan?

-Não...deu tudo errado... – disse fazendo uma cara de desanimo bastante convincente

-Então eu terei de pedir para o Watari trazer mais doces...

-Não! – exclamou

-Por quê??

-Porque comer muito doce faz muuuito mal!!!!! – disse séria

-Se você raciocinar bastante você não engorda...

-Não é isso!! Doces não contém todas as proteínas que nosso organismo precisa!!

-Pra quê tudo isso agora Hina-chan? – perguntou L bastante intrigado com o comportamento um pouco fora do normal

-Porque eu estudei isso em ciências e...

-Faz mais de dois meses que Hina-chan sabe disso...

-É que só agora que fui perceber...

L sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela havia conseguido fazer o doce, mas agora o escondia, porquê? Com certeza ela não queria que Watari troxesse mais doces por causa que ela própria havia feito um para ele, mas porquê não dizia logo? Qual era a diferença? Ele iria comer o doce de qualquer modo mesmo. O que ela pretendia com isso??

"Ah...ele percebeu, que pena...agora nem tem mais graça..."

-Nas verdade eu...

Hina não pode terminar de falar, havia havia pego em sua mão e a puxava para a sala. Hina corou um pouco. Várias vezes, observando pela janela via um menino e uma menina de mãos dadas, Naomi também vivia de mãos dadas com Raye também, isso era "coisa" de namorados?

Ao se dar conta que estava na sala olhou para Watari, e no sofá, os enfeites de natal:

-O quê é isso?? – perguntou com aquele olhar curiosa que só ela sabia fazer

-Árvore de natal... – respondeu Watari

-E como monta?

-Por quê não tenta sozinha Hina-chan? – perguntou L já sentado no sofá ao lado dos enfeites lançando um olhar como se a desafiasse para ver até onde sua inteligência ia

A menina parecia séria, com certeza havia entendido o recado:

-Tá bem!!! – respondeu fazendo a expressão séria ser substituida por um sorriso alegre

E assim o desafio das próximas duas horas começou. O jovem detetive apenas a observava atentamente do sofá, observá-la parecia estranho agora, era algo agradável, gostava muito de fazer isso, era diferente. Nunca havia se dado conta mas, de meses para cá parara de observá-la como suspeita de um caso muito misterioso, agora apenas gostava de ver como agia, como ela era, o que pensava sobre as coisas, principalemente, gostava de ver como era inteligente. Era visível agora, como montava as coisas que nunca havia visto antes com certa facilidade, não poderia ser considerada um gênio mas, tinha uma inteligência acima do normal.

Após duas horas a árvore já estava montada, com bolinhas e pisca-piscas. Era bem grande, para encaixar os galho mais altos Hina teve de subir em cadeiras:

-Acho que terminei...- disse a menina colocando a mão na testa fazendo de cansada

L começou a observar, não sabia muita coisa sobre natal, mas era o melhor detetive do mundo, sabia muito bem que algo estava faltando:

-Não tem algo faltando Hina-chan?

-Uhm... – a menina pensou por um momento e pousou os olhos sobre a pilha de enfeites ao lado do detetive – Tem uma estrela aí no meio disso tudo que talvez encaixe no topo...

A menina procurou na bagunça pela estrela. Encontrou. Pegou. Dirigiu-se para a árvore, estava prestes a pegar um banco para subir quando sentiu alguém quase encostado em suas costas:

-Uh??

-Você não alcança Hina-chan... – disse L colocando as mãos na cintura da menina e a levantando como se fosse uma criança

A menina colocou a estrela no topo da árvore e o detetive a recolocou no chão, retirando as mãos dela muito vagarosamente. Hina corou bastante e começou a olhar para o chão tentando pensar em alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vinha a cabeça. Tudo aquilo parecia estar demorando para passar, a única coisa que conseguia entrar em sua cabeça era algo sobre a cena: por quê a ajudara se ela poderia muito bem subir em uma cadeira como fez para montar a árvore?

L também estava pensativo, ainda atrás da menina, bem perto dela. Ela montara a árvore toda sozinha subindo na cadeira aqui e ali, fizera algo completamente sem necessidade. Mas por algum motivo queria ficar perto daquela pessoa que alegrava seus dias sempre solitários resolvendo casos:

-Uhm...tá pronta agora eu acho... – disse a menina quebrando o silêncio fazendo L sair de seus pensamentos e tomar uma certa distância dela

-Só falta esperar o tal do presente amanhã...

-Presente??? – perguntou com o olhar curioso de sempre

-Hai Hina-chan, no natal as pessoas costumam ganhar presentes...

-É aquela história do papai Noel...??

-É...

-Ele não existe...porque seria impossível presentear a todos na mesma noite, fora que tudo isso de presente não cabe num trenó e renas não voam... – concluiu Hina pensando se deixou escapar algo

L apenas sorriu para aquela conclusão tão boba mas tão engraçada ao mesmo tempo:

-Mudando o assunto, temos mais um caso Hina-chan...

A menina apenas deixou a cabeça cair para um lado em sinal de desânimo, estava bastante divertido aquela coisa de natal para ter que ir ver assassinatos, roubos e tudo que os casos tinham direito.

Sem pestanejar muito, apenas parao quarto de L junto dele. O caso era sobre uma super organização que estava roubando diversos bancos e empresários sem deixar vestígio algum ou itendidade de quem esteja participando.

A polícia havia mandado vários dados sobre os roubos, nenhum deles realmente deixava algum vestígio. Mesmo sem pistas diretas L pode concluir pelos dias, lugares, pessoas que se tratava de uma seita religiosa completamente fora de si e perigosa que almejava acabar com as empresas e logo o dinheiro do mundo para que todos vivessem sem pecados gerados pel cobiça:

-Acho que descobri Hina-chan...

A menina, que estava sentada na ponta da cama com um laptop no colo vendo várias informações sobre os funcionários dos bancos e empresários, aproximou-se para ouvir.

"Uma seita com tal desejo...como podem fazer todos esses roubos sem dinheiro para tecnologia para tal ato..."

-Alguma conclusão Hina-chan??

-Uh?? – esclamou assustada por ter sido bruscamente retirada de seus pensamentos – Eu...eu...eu vi algo do gênero!!!!!!!!!!!

O detetive logo se aproximou para ver o computador enquanto a menina procurava por algo:

-Aqui está! Albert Tayke! Ele tem uma empresa que fabrica peças para computador, ele foi o mais roubado chegando a estar quase zerado, e além disso ele é o único que não tem registro hospitalar ou algo assim por ter sofrido de estresse por causa dos roubos...

-Exato...com certeza esses roubos envolvem vários hacks e equipamentos de tecnologia de alto grau, nunca iriam conseguir tudo isso sem um bom investimento...

-È!

-Além do mais, o fato dele ter sido o mais roubado junto com a calma que ele enfrenta a situação fica evidente que eles os ajuda com dinheiro e compartilha o sonho da seita...

"Hina-chan...se você não for a culpada, está quase certo que pedirei a Watari para que a leve para a Wammy´s House..."

Logo após a conclusão,Hina apenas ficou contemplando o jovem detetive pensar qual seria o próximo passo da seita já ele não a deixava dormir, como sempre. Fora uma ordem bastante inútil, já que, após quinze minutos a menina já havia encostado a cabeça no ombro de L e fechado os olhos. Essa não era a segunda vez, Hina já fizera isso cerca de sete vezes. De certa forma o jovem detetive já estava acostumado, já nem sabia porque a pedia para que ficasse ali com ele sem dormir, pois ela sempre adormecia, não se mantinha acordada por nada, talvez apenas a quisesse ali para lhe fazer companhia, porque dessas oito vezes em que ela dormiu apenas dormira depois que já não tinha o que ajudar.

Como das outras vezes, L deitou a menina com a cabeça em seu colo sem que ela acordasse.

Dia seguinte...

Os raios solares entravam pela janela do quarto fazendo arder o olhos de Hina. Era parecido, mas aquele não era seu quarto. Coçou os olhos e olhou melhor ao seu redor, estava fazendo o detetive de travesseiro, e este, estava dormindo sentado mesmo.

A menina levantou-se cuidadosamente e fez L deitar-se. Se lembrava-se bem, era neste exato dia o natal, saiu sorrateiramente do quarto e foi para o seu. Naomi quando costumava lhe dar roupas sempre as trazia embrulhadas como presente, e Hina, smpre achava o papel do embrulho muito bonito e o guardava. Eis que lhe veio a idéia de embrulhar o mousse em vez de simplesmente colocá-lo sem embrulho algum na árvore. Seria muito estranho dar um doce de prensente?? Esse pensamento a atormentou por um tempo, mas L gostava muito de doces, qual era o problema? Apenas chacoalhou a cabeça e jogou suas incertezas para longe. Abriu a última gaveta do ármario e retirou o papel de presente que mais gostova, era suficientemente grande para embrulhar a travessa de mousse, pegou uma fita de sua coleção e correu para a cozinha.

Nunca embrulhara presente nenhum mas deu seu máximo para isso, até que ficou bonitinho. Silenciosamente deixou o doce de baixo da árvore e fora chamar L, afinal, se ele demorasse muito para acordar e ver o presente este iria estragar por ficar fora da geladeira.

Aproximou-se da porta devagar, respirou fundo, iria dizer um "bom-dia" bastante animado. Preparou a voz e:

-OHAYO!!!!!!! FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!!!!!

O jovem detetive acordou assustado e logo deu um chute no ar fazendo a garota pular de susto para trás e esconder metade do seu corpo atrás da porta:

-Me desculpe, Hina-chan...

Com olhar assustado mas de quem quer rir Hina saiu de trás da porta e sorriu:

-Feliz Natal também... – disse sentando na cama e ligando o computador fazendo a menina afzer uma careta de irritação

Ao ver a careta L lembrou-se do doce, devia ser isso, ela queria dar de presente ou fazer alguma surpresa. Queria muito saber o motivo do porque ela esconder, até por isso, a havia impedido de falar quando iria confessar, e agora havia "descoberto", nao se lembrava de alguém ter-lhe feito uma surpresa antes:

-Ah...melhor ir para a sala... – disse querendo logo ver a supresa que deixara de ser surpresa há muito tempo

Ao chegarem na sala o jovem detetive não sabia o que fazer. Deveria fazer cara de surpresa? Não sabia fazer isso. Deveria perguntar de quem era? Também não conseguiria perguntar em tom normal como se não soubesse:

-Eu sei que você sabe que é seu! Também sabe que eu fiz um doce... – disse a menina livrando L de pensar no que dizer, com certeza ela havia notado – Pode abrir!! Acho que você não sabe o que é ao menos...

Ambos sorriram e o detetive abriu o embrulho. Por mais que soubesse da tramóia não havia descoberto que doce era, e de fato, ficou feliz por ser um mousse de chocolate, fazia muito tempo que não comia um:

-Obrigado, Hina-chan!

Após o agradecimento os dois foram para a cozinha pegar um colher para comer, uma apenas, pois a garota sabia muito bem que L não se agradava muito quando ela comia seus doces.

Após meio minuto que estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha L olhou para menina, ela apenas o olhava comer de uma maneira quieta e meiga. Desta vez não havia estavam dividindo o doce, por mais que se chateasse quando Hina pegava seus doces sem pedir, não a iria deixar apenas olhando. Encheu a colher mas não levou a boca, apenas disse com algo que podia se chamar de sorriso no rosto:

-Abre a boca Hina-chan

A garota obedeceu, quando L estava prestar a levar a colher até os lábios dela dois barulhos interromperam a cena.

A porta se abre e alguém passa com dificuldade:

-Ho-Ho!Ho-Ho-Ho!!!

Ao olharem pela porta que dava para a sala viram uma cena bastante pavorosa. Uma Naomi-san trajada de papai Noel, usando almofadas como barriga e até barba branca, carregava uma sacola verde cheia de coisas dentro com muita dificuldade quase caindo para os lados:

"Não creio que..."

"Que isso?? O.O"

-Ahhh...Não gostaram da surpresa??? – perguntou alegre mas com uma certa chateação nos olhos

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, apenas olhavam estáticos, do mesmo modo que pararam, para a cena.

O sorriso de Naomi se transformou numa expressão brava:

-Que cena romântica é essa?????????????? Ryuuzaki!! Você não é namorado dela para dar doce assim para ela!!!!!!!!! A não ser... – o olhar bravo evoluiu para assassino

-Não é o que está pensando, Misora-san... – tentou explicar com um olhar assustado e inocente de quem não estava fazendo nada de errado, e realmente não estava.

-------------------- Parte censurada devido a violência ----------------------

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Fim!!!!_

_Nossa...tenho a impressão de que enrolei muuuito nesse cap...nem sei porque resolvi falar daquele caso sem pé nem cabeça que inventei, aliás, é só isso que sai da minha cabeça, uma coisa mais absurda que a outra...fazer o que, não deve ter cura..._

_Eu disse que esse cap iria ter uma pequena mudança na história, mas isso vai ficar pro próximo porque eu não resisti escrever essa enrolação toda, vai me entender...¬¬ Quero tanto chegar no caso Kira mas quando vejo esse meu desejo é adiado por causa dessa minha mania de enrolar mais ainda...bem...ninguém se importa com isso mesmo...¬¬_

_Até++!!_

_Review é bom e não custa nada...apenas alguns minutos...'''_


	7. Sayonara!

_Bem, aqui estou eu de novo! Um pouco cansada mas ainda tô de pé! Vamos aos reviews_

_Nicegirl100: __obrigada pelo review como sempre!!! Eu sou meio lerda pra colocar coisas românticas mesmo, é que pretendo colocar mais é no caso Kira, onde o L ganha uma espécie de concorrente...o.o..lá vai eu dando spoilers. Quando disse que eu achei que tinha ficado enrolção é eu só tinha o desfecho do cap, que no fim das contas vai ser o começo desse, e não sabia muito o que fazer com o começo, daí fui empurrando a história pra frente para ver no que dava...E obrigada pela oferta de ajuda! Isso me fez sentir tão bem!!_

_PuddingGrape: __Bem, a Misora tentou bater no L mas...acho que no final foi ela quem apanhou Não consegui ler por causa do lemon, eu devo tá com uma certa genofobia em evolução...o.o não conte pra ninguém viu?_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Já era hora do almoço, ainda nevava lindamente lá fora. Já faziam mais de uma hora que Naomi e L travaram a briga, deixando a pobre babá cheia de hematômas e cortes enquanto o detetive não estava lá muito ferido. A menina também já havia aberto os presentes que Naomi lhe dera, eram todos vestidos muito lindos e meigos.

Hina e L esperavam uma grande dose de raiva de Naomi por algumas horas, mas muito ao contrário, ela apenas dirigiu-se para o quarto da menina para colocar curativos e se trocar, e lá ficou calma olhando a neve cair por trás da janela. Estava pensativa, vivia dando broncas em Ryuuzaki mas nunca parou para perguntar para Hina como ela se sentia com aquilo, ela sempre estava bem, aliás, por mais que aparentasse completamente inocente, não era, de fato. Sempre soube ver por trás das pessoas, se "algo" tivesse acontecido Hina iria saber e impedir. Provavelmente toda essa cisma era simplesmente por desde o primeiro dia ter querido que a menina se apaixonasse por um lindo, cavalheiro e galante rapaz. Agora via o presente, podia não ser amor ainda, mas via que iria crescer, crescer muito, mas o felizardo era um rapaz bastante diferente do que imaginava, andava curvado, descalço, cabelo todo desarrumado e tinha um péssima alimentação, algo bastante diferente do que desajara.

De qualquer maneira a menina estava feliz, então não havia mais com o que se preocupar, apenas sacudiu a cabeça e levantou da cama em que estava sentada. Ao olhar para a porta encontrou Hina a observando curiosa:

-Hina-chan…

-Já vai?

-Ah sim, eu combinei de almoçar com o Raye…

-Que bom, seus olhos sempre brilham quando você fala dele…

A agente corou. Nunca ninguém havia dito isso, sabia que estava completamente apaixonada mas nunca imaginou que estivesse tão evidente:

-Bem, a você também vai encontrar alguém que faça seus olhos brilharem desse jeito algum dia – disse com um sorriso bastante terno nos lábios

-Vou é?

-Vai sim! Se bem que eu acho que…bem, deixa pra lá!! – disse apressando-se para sair do quarto e desviar a conversa

-Agora fala!!!!

-Você vai ver um dia…Estou indo!

A garota apenas a observou ir embora deixando-a com aquela interrogação sentada na cama. Já tinha mesmo alguém que ela gostasse? Como ela saberia se já o tinha? O único garoto que conhecia era L, mas, não sabia se aquilo era gostar do jeito que Naomi gostava de Raye. Mas supondo que ela gostasse, como iria saber se ele também gostava dela? Hina sentiu com aperto no coração após pensar sobre a última pergunta que fizera a si mesma, quando um gostava e o outro não, o que acontecia? Essa pessoa gostava sozinha? Gostar sozinha pareceu tão dolorido.

Hina abaixou a cabeça olhando para sua pernas cobertas pelo vestido vermelho natalino que usava, sentia um mal-star por dentro, e várias outras perguntas vieram à tona a sua mente, e se ela fosse uma pessoa que gostasse sozinha? Tentou manter a calma se agarrando aos joelhos, aquilo era perda de tempo, nem sabia que se gostava de alguém ou não, aliás, duvidava que gostasse de alguém, era isso, não gostava de ninguém então não havia com o que se preocupar.

Os pensamentos da menina fora brutalmente dispersos pelo toque do celular da agente.

_Ohh you are everything, and everything is you. __Ohh you are everything…_

Sem mais delongas pegou o celular esquecido e o atendeu:

-Alô?

-Alô? Quem fala?

-Hina

-Ahh! É você! A Naomi está aí por perto??

-Não, ela saiu para te encontrar...

-Você não consegue ir atrás dela, porque nós iríamos almoçar juntos mas eu recebi uma missão...

-Está bem, irei atrás dela! – voz meiga e determinada

-Arigatou Hina-chan

A menina desligou o celular e por alguns segundos refletiu. Tinha de avisar a babá, mas L nunca iria deixar, e se pedisse ele iria dizer que Misora já era uma adulta e que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria vir pegar o celular e ligar para o namorado para perguntar o que acontecera.

"Mas...ela estava tão feliz...porque ia vê-lo...se ela chegar lá e ele não vir..."

Sem pensar mais, saiu do quarto e deslisou para a sala, o problema seria a porta, o detetive iria ouvir, tinha uma ótimo ouvido, o que faria? Voltou silenciosamente para o quarto e come çou a mexer na celular de Naomi, deixou a toque na volume mais alto que este conseguia.Voltou sorrateiramente para a sala e pegou uma dos inúmeros celulares que havia na mesinha, lógico que quando L visse que faltava um iria perceber na hora, mas precisava disso apenas para sair e procurar a agente, depois poderia explicar, podia até levar bronca, mas agora era prioridade avisar Naomi.

Discou o número do celular da babá, que tocou enchendo a sala e os quartos com seu toque em volume bastante alto. Rapidamente abriu a porta tentando não fazer barulho algum e saiu, apenas apo´s chegar ao saguão cancelou a chamada.

"O celular da Misora-san não estava neste volume há alguns minutos atrás, o que você aprontou, Hina-chan?"

A menina mirou o saguão encantanda, tinha bastante gente, pessoas de várias caras e cor que podia ver bem de perto.

"Avisar a Naomi é prioridade!"

Saiu andando rápido para fora do hotel, estava muito frio, e vestia apenas um casaco não muito grosso. Tentou esquecer o frio, não iria demorar, afinal, se se lembrava bem, o restaurante ficava ali por perto.

**Flashback**

**-Onde fica esse tal de restaurante fica?**

**-Fica aqui por mesmo, foi lá que eu e Raye nos encontramos por isso é o nosso preferido, ele tem uma entrada cheia de enfeites dourados...**

**-Se encontraram como?**

**-Um jantar de agente dos FBI,...**

**Fim do Flashback**

Um restaurante com enfeites dourados na entrada, olhava desesperadamente para todos os lados mas não via nada dourado por perto, a neve parecia cair cada vez mais dificultando sua visão.

-Saca só isso Jason

-Uh? O que?

O companheiro apontou para uma menina trajada de vermelho:

-Nossa...ela deve tá perdida fora que tem cara de quem não sabe se virar...

-Aproveitar? Esse pode ser nosso presente de natal...hehehe

Os dois rapazes se aproximam bem sorrateiramente de Hina:

-E aí gatinha?? Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

-Tô procurando um restaurante com enefeites dourados na entrada... – respondeu com um olhar de quem está no meio de território inimigo

-Quer que a gente te leve pra almoçar lá?? – perguntou um dos rapazes sem disfarçar a expressão de quem trama algo

-Dispenso

-Xi...ela não é tão tonta quanto a gente pensou...

"Droga! Agora dá pra entender um pouco do porquê eu não posso sair..."

A menina lentamente foi se distanciando enquanto prestava atenção na coversa:

-Aonde você pensa que vai?? – perguntou um deles com uma expressão séria segurando forte o braço de Hina – Aliás, você está toda desagasalhada, minha casa tem aquecedor que tal...

_Slap!_

Hina pontencializara toda sua força no braço livre e dera um bastante barulhento no rosto do rapaz

-Apanhou hein?

-Isso não vai ficar barato!!

Sentindo a fúria dentro do jovem crescer cada vez mais, Hina se colocou a correr o rápido que pode. A neve fazia uma grossa camada no chão dificultando a fuga, fazendo-a tropeçar:

-Aiii!! – exclamou ao cair naquela grande massa de gelo

-Te pegamos!!

Os dois rapazes pegaram cada um um braço da menina e a encostaram na parede de um beco. Hina pode sentir, pela primeira vez naquele ano, o terrível sentimento de estar encurralada sem ter para onde ir, sozinha. A parede colada a suas costas a fazia ficar ainda mais imóvel de tanto frio, o que iria fazer?? Melhor, havia algo que pudesse fazer?? Tentou berrar mas foi inútil, antes mesmo que o som pudesse sair sua boca fora tapada por uma forte mão:

-Beleza, que a gente faz primeiro??

-Pode decidir se quiser parça...

-Da última vez fui eu...pode escolher...

-Beleza então...vejamos...acho que...

Hina não pode ouvir o resto da frase, tremia, tremia demais, estava com tanto medo que nem quisera ouvir. As coisas iam acabar daquele jeito? Será que conseguia empurrá-los?? Não, eram dois e muito fortes, e ela era muito magra e não passa dos uma e sessenta, se fizesse algo era capaz que a machucassem ainda mais. Lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos, e estes se fecharam apertadamente.

"Por quê a Hina-chan não faz nada? Ela já está quase no ápice do medo"

-Ok, no três nós atacamos!

-Um...

-Doi...

-Três!!

A menina se ia se preparando o pior. Mas esse pior nunca veio, dois berros de quem fora ferido puderam ser escutados, foram violentamente jogados ao chão. Hina abriu os olhos rapidamente para se deparar com os dois rapazes inconscientes um em cima do outro e o jovem detetive os observando e retirando o celular do bolso:

-Você está bem, Hina-chan?

Os joelhos da menina ficaram fracos, era uma grande alívio, cedendo a fraqueza dos joelhos sentou-se no chão. Ainda tremia e chorava mas, usou toda sua vontade para responder a pergunta:

-Hai! – disse se agarrando aos joelhos e escondendo o rosto

"Depois de hoje não há mais necessidade de fazer o teste, se a Hina-chan pudesse matar por estar com muito medo teria matado esses dois marginais, as suspeitas sobre ela cairam para zero por cento, não há mais motivo para continuar com essa investigação..."

Ainda com o rosto imerso na trevas, Hina sentiu dois braços a envolverem a carregarem, e com uma voz quase inaudível sussurrou:

-Obrigada...

Ao chegarem ao hotel L colocou a menina debaixo da água quente a deixou sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ainda tremia, aquele medo parecia não querer ir embora, ainda podia sentir a parede gelada em sua costas eu seu corpo sendo mantido imóvel, aquela neve em sua mãos parecia não querer sair, as mãos que a seguraram pareciam não querer largá-la.

Olhava para todos os lados dos banheiro assustada, como se procurasse os dois rapazes, como se fossem aparecer ali a qualquer momento. Mais lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, estava com medo. Procurou terminar logo o banho, sempre atenta a todos os lados. Após ter se ensaboado e enxaguado vestiu o roupão rapidamente e foi para seu quarto.

Quando abriu a porta lá estava o jovem detetive sentado na cama a aguardando com um olhar bastante sério. Sem mesmo que a menina perguntasse se colocou a falar:

-Não há mais necessidade para Hina-chan fique presa nesse hotel...

-Uh?

-Você estava sob suspeita de ter matado aqueles criminosos, mas o ocorrido de hoje prova que não foi você...

-Ah...entendi...

-Eu estou muito feliz a Hina-chan não seja a culpada mas...- levantou a cabeça para olhar bem fundo nos olhos da menina – agora você terá de viver normalmente, irá ir para um dos orfanatos de Watari lá na Inglaterra...

-Mas...e você??????????????????????????????

-Eu vou continuar a desvendar casos, talvez eu possa te visitar de vez em quando...

-Não!! Não gostei eu Q-U-E-R-O ficar aqui!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou emburrada dando as costas para L

-Você irá para a Wammy´s House...

-Não interessa eu não quero!!!!!

O jovem detetive não disse nada quanto a birra da menina, também não queria que ela fosse, tudo era bem mais divertido com ela ali, o seu dia-a-dia já não era estressante. Mas não havia outro jeito, agora que não estava mais sob suspeita não havia motivos para mantê-la presa ali daquela maneira.

Passaram-se cinco minutos e ambos se mantinham em silêncio. Hina pensava em algum argumento bem convincente para ficar e L tentava procurar algo que a deixasse sob suspeita novamente, sabia que não fora ela mas, se tivesse alguma suspeita as coisas poderia continuar como são:

-E se você conseguir um caso muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito difícil e precisar da minha ajuda??? Aí eu posso ficar? – disse a menina finalmente quebrando o silêncio, ainda de costas para o detetive

-Sim, mas enquanto esse caso não vir Hina-chan ficará na Wammy´s House – concluiu L – E alé do mais, logo eu estarei indo para a Inglaterra também...

-Tá! – disse virando-se e sorrindo

"Ela muda de humor rápido...o.o"

Logo após o combinado o dia passou bastante rápido para a má sorte dos amigos.A menina partiria na manhã seguinte, e no momento, já era tarde da noite. Hina tentava dormir, mas seus olhos não queriam fechar, estava com medo novamente. Escondeu-se debaixo das cobertas mas mesmo assim tremia, ficar ali sozinha, com medo e angustiada por partir era muito ruim. Levantou-se a correu para acender o interruptor, respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. Atravessou a sala e foi para a cozinha, abriu o pequena geladeira e encheu um copo com água. Bebeu em um só gole e respiru fundo, não queria dormir sozinha, estava com medo, não queria ter de enfrentar sua imaginação sozinha novamente.

Dirigiriu-se para seu quarto para pegar seu travesseiro, atravessou a sala novamente, mas dessa vez não fora para a cozinha. Cuidadosmante abriu a porta do quarto de L, entrou sorrateiramente e cutucou de leve o detetive. L abriu os olhos lentamente e tentou enxergar quem estava a sua frente. Após ter os olhos acostumados com o escuro do quarto conseguiu enxergar um menina loira com rosto de anjo, vestida numa camisola cheia de babados e agarrando amedrontamente um travesseiro:

-O que foi, Hina-chan?

-Tô com medo, posso dormir com você? – perguntou séria olhando para o nada

-Está bem...- respondeu sonolento

A menina deitou ao lado de L e caiu no sono, sentia-se assim tão segura ao seu lado? O jovem detetive se posicionou de maneira que pudesse ficar cara a cara com menina, e se ela descobrisse que ele pretendia fazer um teste com ela igual ao que aconteceu? Além dela ficar ainda com mais medo iria odiá-lo para sempre, talvez fosse realmente muita sorte e prova da inocência da menina ter chego a suas mãos sem ter que sujá-las.

_Uma mudança muito promissora ocorre hoje, uma tragédia pode preceder um bom acontecimento, um pequeno sofrer pode pode trazer à tona grande lições, não importa o quanto você sofra, você sempre tira algo proveitoso..._

Hina já estava no aeroporto com Naomi esperando pelo avião, sentía-se estranha no meio daquela multidão, ainda porque, da primeira vez que saíra do hotel acontecera o pior. Sentia o coração doer novamente, as coisas seriam muito diferentes daqui para frente, não veria mais L, nem Misora, se não estivesse junto desses dois as coisas não têm sentido. Sentia ainda mais triste pela despedida que o detetive lhe dera, não olhara em seu rosto, não lhe dissera muita coisa, parecia não querer vê-la por ter medo de acabar impedindo sua ida:

-Vamos manter contato sempre, não se preocupe – disse Naomi sorriso tirando a menina de sua agonia – Você vai estudar num orfanato para gênios, isso vai ser muito bom para você...

-É...acho que vai... – respondeu desanimada dando a entender que não queria continuar falando

Logo chegou a hora de partir, ambas andavam lentamente devido a má vontade Hina. A agente a acompanhou até onde podia e lhe abraçou chorando, a menina a abraçou de volta bastante forte:

-Se cuida viu?

-Tá... – respondeu tetando conter o choro

Hina embarcou no avião, iria para um lugar estranho, onde não conhecia ninguém, um lugar estranho e longe de L e Naomi.

Durante o vôo e a viagem de carro até o orfanato a menina parecia algo sem vida, não falava, não mostrava nenhuma expressão, chegava até a piscar muito pouco os olhos, deixando o monitos que dirigia o carro bastante preocupado:

-Não se preocupe Hina, você irá se adaptar facilmente na Wammy´s House...

A garota não se moveu para responder, apenas se moveu quando chegaram ao tal orfanato, girando a cabeça para ver pela janela. Era um local bonito, com um grande portão na frente, mesmo já entardecendo havia algumas crianças crescidas que passaevam pela área externa no lugar:

-Chegamos!

Hina continuou a não dizer nada, apenas saiu do carro e pegou sua bagagem no porta-malas. O monitor abriu o portão para que ela pudesse entrar, silenciosamente ambos passaram por onde havia dois jovens e entraram no casarão:

-Olha só Mello, não é a menina que estava morando com o L? – disse um garoto de cabelos ruivos para um outro de cabelos loiros que comia uma barra de chocolate

-Deve ser ela sim, Roger disse que ela chegava hoje a tarde...

-Ela não demonstra nenhuma emoção...até parece o...

-Nem me fale dele!! E se essa menina resolver querer brigar pelo primeiro lugar eu vou... – disse fazendo um gesto irritado de quem quer bater em seu inimigo

-Ahh! Droga! O chefão me matou! – disse o ruivo jogando um game

Na parte interna uma menina de expressão bastante amigável os esperava:

-Hina, esta é Linda, ela irá dividir o quarto com você

-Muito prazer! – disse a menina sorrindo e estendendo a mão

Hina apenas acenou com a cabeça sem dizer nada deixando a tal Linda um pouco sem graça:

-Bem...melhor eu mostrar nosso quarto para você!

Linda fez para que Hina a seguisse. Andaram bastante e subiram um andar, entraram numa porta bem no começo do corredor. Sua mais nova colega de quarto acendeu as luzes, o quarto era bem arrumado e bonito, havia duas cama e cada uma com um cômodo do lado com um abajur, as paredes eram cor de marfim e estavam pendurados na nela dois quadros muito bonitos:

-Você pode ajeitar suas coisas naquele armário

Novamente Hina apenas acenou com a cabeça e foi até o armário desfazer as malas, tirou uma pilha de vestidos e os colocou na cama para depois colocá-los no armário:

-Nossa...você tem roupas muito bonitas!

Depois de ter achado que a menina nova não falaria tão cedo surpreendeu-se com o sorriso que a Hina lhe dera, talvez se conversasse sobre algo mais agradável ela dissesse alguma coisa:

-Então quer dizer que você estava morando com o L...

Linda não terminou a frase, logo após que disse "L" os olhos de Hina se aprofundaram em escuridão:

-Você...não queria vir pra cá? Preferia ficar morando com ele?

Hina fez que sim:

-Ahh! Mas você vai voltar a vê-lo não vai?? Você vai fazer afzer muito amigos aqui eu te garanto!!! – disse abraçando Hina

Mal havia conhecido a tal Linda e ela já a abraçara desse jeito. A menina sentiu-se mal, até agora fora tão má-educada com essas pessoas, e elas só estavam tentando ser gentis, estava tão absorta em seu sofrimento que nem percebera que estava machucando os outros também:

-Obrigada!! – disse sorrindo abraçando Linda de volta

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

_Fim!! Desculpem pela falta de LxHina…a ida da Hina para a Wammy´s House já estava programada desde os primórdios…agora ela e o L vão se separar mas não muito, logo vai ter um cap que ele aparece e depois vem o campeonato de…err…melhor não falar! Só que eis que surge o problema…agora eu fico meio sem saber o que fazer, porque sinto que não vou conseguir descrever Mello, Matt e Near de maneira apropriada…alguém gostaria de me ajudar?? Dar idéias?? Se bem que as idéias eu já tenho…mas…me ajudarem na ação deles…_

_Mandem reviews…não custa nada…apenas um pouco de tempo!_


	8. Wammy´s House

_Olá!! Aqui estou eu com o mesmo discurso de sempre e com cap novo, eta falta de criatividade na hora de me dirigir ao leitores…Vamos aos reviews!!_

_Nicegirl100: __esse site tá meio doido mesmo quando se vai mandar review...espero te achar logo no msn pra ver o que você acha das besteiras que eu tô fazendo com o trio MattMelloNear…Ah! Esqueci de falar no review que mandei pra você, eu fui bem na prova de física graças a deus, eu tava quase chorando aquela hora…o.o_

_PuddingGrape:__ aqui está a amizade da Hina com o Mello! Você não gosta do Near? Eu não sou lá muito fã dele! Quanto ao campeonato, é só lembrar do começo do anime-mangá que dá pra saber! Não é nada inventado por mim, eu apenas vou descrever e acrescentar coisas!_

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

Foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, a luz que entrava pela janela ofuscava sua visão fanzendo-a até chorar:

-Ah, me desculpe!

Alguém fechou as cortinas na janela filtrando a luz do Sol, após pensar por uns dois minutos e analisar onde estava a menina se lembrou: estava num orfanato chamado Wammy´s House, e aquela menina que havia fechado as cortinas era Linda, sua companheira de quarto:

-Melhor acordar logo é o café da manhã e o início das auals

-Não dá pra escolher o horário das aulas não?

Linda mirou Hina espantanda como se esta tivesse dito algo extremamente de outro mundo:

-Que foi??

-Você por um acaso nunca foi a uma escola?? Ah..é verdade, até agora você apenas teve aulas particulares com o L

"Além de ter perdido toda a memória..."

Sem querer se dar mal no seu primeiro dia como aluna "normal", rapidamente se levantou e foi ao banheiro trocar-se. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dente e penteou o cabelo, mas parecia que nada mudara, algo em seu reflexo no espelho estava horrível. Sem mais querer pensar sobre isso colocou com vestido mais simples que tinha, do pouco que tinha andado pelas ruas, percebera que ninguém tinha o hábito de usar muito vestidos, e já que tinha um mais chamativo que o outro, achou melhor escolher o mais simples.

Após ter se arrumado foi para o quarto novamente, sua colega a esperava ansiosamente:

-Irei mostrar todo nosso local para você – explicou com um sorriso muito amigável no rosto

Hina seguiu Linda até o andar de baixo onde se situava o refeitório. A menina espantou-se ao ver a quantidade de crianças e adolescentes que se encontravamno local, uma garotas conversavam todas animadas numa canto, um grupo de crianças brincava ade jogar migalhas umas nas outras, outro grupo parecia estudar, era uma variedade enorme de pessoas, situação a qual ela nunca vivera.

Pegou sua bandeja com o café da manhã e sentou-se isolada numa mesa ao canto, não muito longe dali podia observar um garoto bastante incomum, de pele e cabelos alvos como a neve, bastante sozinho e compenetrado em juntar umas pecinhas, não se lembrava muito bem do nome. Um pouco mais longe que isso, haviam dois garotos, isolados também, um ruivo com blusa listrada e mexendo em algo que ela desconhecia, e o outro, era loiro como ela e olhava com bastante irritação como o garotos dos cabelos alvos:

-Matt, ela tá me encarando!!! – vociferou o loiro fazendo uma cara zangada fazendo a menina se assustar

-Isso é só nóia sua Mello, vai assustar ela assim...ei espera!!

Mas antes que o tal Matt pudesse fazer algo o tal Mello havia se levantado e ido em direção a menina. Procurou fazer a cara mais zangada que pode, afinal, ela não parecia difícil de se assustar, chegou bem perto e a encarou. Os olhos de Hina cresceram.

"Quer ser mais perturbado..."

Não vendo nenhuma reação e tendo sua fúria aumentando cada vez mais, foi aproximando os olhos zangados aos olhos dela, que não quebrava contato:

-Você se irrita sempre com as coisas?? – perguntou inocentemente acabando sendo pega e levantada pela gola do vestido

-Você tá me provocando????????????????????????????

-Eu??????? Que eu te fiz???? Pirou é???? – quase berrou a menina fazendo Mello e soltar

-Pode ter cara mas ela não é tonta não – comentou Matt aproximando-se dos dois

-É lógico que eu não sou tonta! – disse fazendo uma cara infantil e emburrada

-Ah, pára com isso Mello, no final das contas ela nem é parecida com o Near...

-Near? Quem é Near? - disse a menina logo se assustando com o fogo da fúria que ia se acendendo no olhos do loiro- Ah, deixa pra lá, acho que já sei quem é... – concluiu sem dizer mais nada já prevendo a reação do tal Mello

Mello fez uma cara de quem estava irritado mas não podia fazer nada, a menina não quisera mais perguntar sobre Near sabendo que ele não iria gostar, isso chegava a ser bom, mas o irritava saber como ela viu tão rapidamente as reações que ele tinha. Tinha a impressão de que ela não enxergou somente aquele momento, como o todo, como ele era:

-Larga ela aí e vamos pra aula logo! – disse irritado fazendo para Matt o seguir

Sem muita vontade o tal Matt o seguiu, já estava acostumado faz tempo com esse temperamento do amigo:

-Você está me seguindo?????????????? – berrou o loiro sem rodeios ao ver que a menina estava logo atrás deles

-Desculpas mas... – começou a desculpar-se com aquele olhar de sempre – eu não sei onde fica a sala – terminou sorrindo meigamente

-Vem com a gente eu te mostro – disse o ruivo pegando a menina pela mão e a puxando

"Esse jeito...foi o que jeito que..."

Sem pensar duas vezes e menina, num movimento brusco, fez com que Matt soltasse sua mão. O garoto a olhou assustado, numa hora estava toda alegre e depois fazia algo do gênero, já a menina olhava para o chão, mais precisamente para o nada. Ela não devia ter feito por mal, a julgar pela expressão talvez tivesse feito algo que a machucasse, talvez o gesto de "pegar na mão" trouxesse alguma memória dolorida ou tivesse algum significado especial:

-Tá bom então – disse de um jeito descontraído puxando a menina pelo vestido e dando uma piscadela

"São todos tão...distintos..."

As aulas daquele dia passaram-se bastante rápido, Hina ficara bastane feliz de ver que sabia toda a matéria e até mais, várias vezes teve de encarar o olhar sério de Naomi reclamando com L que daquele jeito ela poderia ficar atrasada na escola. Embora soubesse tudo, muitas vezes quando o prefessor dirigia alguma pergunta difícil para a sala tinha de se manter calada, logo atrás dela estava Mello, queimando em desejo de ganhar do menino chamado Near, e mesmo este não falando absolutamente nada na aula sentia que, se falasse poderia ser até pior e vendo toda aquela irritação, não se atrevia a querer acabar sendo uma rival também.

Em algumas aulas mais "banais"como artes, após ter terminado todo a pintura que devia fazer, Matt emprestou seu game para a menina jogar, divertía-se vendo-a ter tanta dificuldade no jogo:

-Ei?? Nunca jogou?? – sussurrou um tanto assustado

-Er...não... – disse fazendo uma cara um pouco envergonhada

-Chega mais...olha você tem que matar esse bixos aqui, essa tecla pula essa ataca e essa...

-VOCÊS DOIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – berrou a professora – Não vão ficar jogando nem conversando na MINHA aula!!!

-Mas nós já terminamos o desenho... – respondeu a menina despreocupada e sem noçõa alguma de que poderia se meter numa fria

-Terminaram é?? – disse aproximando-se para ver o que os dois haviam feito – isso tá horrível!!!

-Claro nunca aprendi a desenhar... – respondeu com a maior sinceridade do mundo – se você me ensinasse um pouco acho que poderia reclamar do meu mal andamento...

-Eu também nem sei porque a gente tem que aprender algo tão inútil como artes... – resmungou Mello

-DETENÇÃO OS TRÊS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mas eu não fiz nada se você analisar melhor a situação... – disse calmamente Hina ganhando um olhar assassino da professora

-Louca... – disse para si mesma fazendo a cara infantil de sempre quando se irritava

-O que disse????????????????????????????????

-Que você age irracionalmente...

-Os dois vão ficar uma semana limpando as salas e corredores já você senhorita Hina, vai ficar um mês...

A menina de irritada voltou a ficar calma e suspirou, como alguém poderia agir de forma tão irracional? Chegava a sentir pena, alguém daquele jeito um dia nunca vai conseguir achar razões para ela mesma na hora de responder a algum erro.

Após acabar todas as aulas apenas ficaram Matt, Mello e Hina na sala. Os dois garotos se dirigiram para um armário e pegaram uns panos meio encardidos, um pote colorido que ela não conhecia, baldes, vassouras e rodos, e Hina apenas os observava desgostosa por não saber fazer nada:

-Vai ficar parada aí? – perguntou Matt

-Er...eu não sei limpar... – disse virando o rosto para o lado um tanto envergonhada

-Vem cá...eu te ensino...

E após cinco minutos de explicação os três já estavam limpando a sala juntos:

-Sabe, até que foi muito engraçado ver você dizendo aquelas coisas... – disse Mello sem olhar no rosto da menina e tentando segurar a risada

-Tenho culpa se ela é uma doida...doida...como era mesma que a Naomi disse...era... – pensava enquanto os dois a olhavam assustados – Doida varrida!! Isso, ela é um doida varrida! – exclamou feliz por ter lembrando

Os dois olharam com os olhos arregalados para ela, depois se olharam e então cairam na gargalhada.

"Tenho a impressão de que não foi do "doida varrida" que eles estão rindo..."

A menina lançou o olhar bravo de sempre fazendo o loiro rir mais ainda e acabar tropeçando num balde. A cena seguinte pareceu estar em câmera lenta para Hina, Mello rindo além da conta deu um passo para trás tropeçando num balde, tentando não cair pegou o ruivo pela blusa e assim um caiu em cima do outro todos molhados pelo conteúdo do balde.

Sem hesitar nem um pouco a garota começou a rir muito forte, acabando até caindo sentada na chão, nunca vira algo tão engraçado até agora, a expressão dos dois quando foram ao chão foi o mais cômico de tudo, era algo como "Ops, que merda que eu fiz" e "Eu não!!!".

Após de recompor, Mello pegou o balde e saiu correndo da sala, deixando Matt e Hina um tanto intrigados:

-Essa não, rápido, sem esconde!!! Ele vai encher o balde e tentar jogar em você...

Mesmo sem compreender porque o garoto iria fazer uma coisa daquelas achou melhor esconder-se mesmo, pegou um balde também e saiu da sala indo sorrateiramente para o quarto, Linda não estava lá, aliás pelo que percebera já estava na hora do jantar e todos se encontravam no refeitório. Correu para o banheiro e abriu a torneira enchendo um pouco mais da metade. Desceu as escadas para a sala e por sorte chegou antes do loiro:

-O que você vai...?? – perguntou Matt mas sem obter respostas pois a menina fizera para ele ficar em silêncio e rapidamente escondeu-se no armário de produtos de limpeza

Após cinco segundo dela ter se escondido Mello chegou com o balde quase transbordando:

-Cadê ela?

-Não sei...

-Você sabe sim!!!!! Falou pra ela se esconder né?? Cadê ela?????????????????/ 

O ruivo não respondeu nada, apenas esperou pela água fria que viria, e que por um acaso, veio bastante rápido. Sem dizer mais nada novamente apenas pegou o balde que sobrava e saiu correndo enchê-lo também. Enquanto o loiro se distraía vendo o amigo ir-se Hina saiu do armário e sorrateiramente veio por trás de Mello e jogou toda a água do balde:

-O que????? – berrou virando-se para ir atrás dela que o encarava de frente

Mas antes que pudesse colocar um dedo sequer na menina acabou escorregando novamente, mas dessa vez na água, caindo em cima da menina numa posição que muitos jugariam maliciosa, mas para os dois, aquilo não passava do fato de que um acidentalmente caira em cima do outro.

Ficaram por meio minuto se encarando, mesmo estando travando um guerra de água não podiam negar que estavam se divertindo como nunca, talvez aquela garota nova fosse mais interessante do que pensava e talvez aquele orfanato fosse bem melhor do que imaginava. Ambos começaram a rir:

-Se você falar isso pros professores todo dia eu te ajudo aqui...

Hina apenas sorriu, mas logo esse sorriso e o bom-humor do loiro foram varridos pela água que acabva de cair do céu, ou melhor, do balde de Matt:

-Eu mal saio daqui e a relação de vocês evolui para esse ponto, é proibido viu???

Três semana passaram-se rapidamente, já não nevava com tanta força e frenqüência, aquele lugar estranho já não era tão obscuro e chato, as paredes já não tão frias. As provas com as quais a menina pela primeira vez sentiu pressão não foram tão assustadoras, afinal, passava horas estudando com Mello e Matt, principalmente o loiro, que por mais que você um tanto revoltado estudava feito um louco para passar Near, algo que a menina fez questão de ajudar:

**Uma semana e meia atrás...**

**-Fazendo guerra de água todos os dias nós nunca vamos nos livrar da detenção... – comentou Matt acendendo um cigarro aproveitando que o corredor estava vazio**

**-Culpa do Mello.. – disse Hina querendo provocar um pouco**

**-O quê??????? Volta aqui pirralha!!!**

**-Não me pegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Hina saiu correndo pelos corredores com Mello ao seu alcanço, desde aquele fatídico primeiro dia de detenção acabou ficando amiga dos dois, e para o desgosto de Roger e dos professores a menina bem que gostava de colocar "fogo" na coisas, embora nunca levasse muita bronca, talvez já imaginassem que uma menina que "nasceu" há apenas quase um ano atrás iria se comportar dessa maneira.**

**Achou uma sala entreaberta e entrou sem olhar para frente, apenas averiguando de Mello não a estava vendo, deu uns três passos e "POFT", havia escorregado e esparramado alguma coisa, rapidamente se abaixou para juntar a bagunça que havia feito e logo à sua frente estava Near, o aluno número um que não falava muito com as pessoas:**

**-Aiee...desculpa!! Eu não sabia que havia alguém aqui, está entardecendo e já ficando escuro a luz estava apagada e...**

**-Não tem problema... – pela primeira vez ouvira a voz do garoto**

**O menino dos cabelos brancos a olhava sem demonstrar nada, pelo menos é o que tentava, mas lá no fundo via um certo desprezo naquele olhar:**

**-Algum problema comigo? – perguntou séria mas inocentemente**

**-A vida não é uma brincadeira embora as pessoas não passem de bonecos...**

**Para o espanto de Near que após observá-la de longe calculara que esta iria dar-lhe uma resposta bem expressiva e protestadora, Hina apenas ficou observando-o atentamente:**

**-Cada pessoa é um boneco, um quebra-cabeça que após montado não guarda nenhum mistério...**

**-Está dizendo isso então...você também se considera um quebra-cabeças, um boneco?**

**-Sim**

**Sem retrucar ou fazer nada, Hina apenas se retirou da sala pensativa como se tivesse acabado de levar um enorme tranco, agora percebera, o real motivo pelo qual estava vivendo no momento, mas por mais que quisessem que fosse assim, não havia motivo para que ela deixasse ser desse modo.**

Finalmente chegara "o dia", melhor dizendo, "o dia" para o Mello. Era uma manhã bastante agradável, onde o Sol, que sempre se escondia vinha dar o ar de sua graça, Hina e Matt trociam para fosse assim com Mello também. O resultado do ranking dessas provas já estavam no corredor principal:

-Dessa vez eu passo ele!!! – dizia o loiro dando um soco no ar

-Ahhh...se você não passou empatou ao menos... – disse a menina tetando animar

Mello irritou-se por dentro, não queria empatar, queria vencer, acabar com a raça daquele garoto. Mesmo se irritando não demonstrou nada, já estava acostumado com a palavras da menina, palavras que ele não entendia as vezes que mas ela dizia na maior das inocências, não havia motivo para brigar com ela, não nesse momento.

O corredor principal estava, como em todo resultado de exame, lotado de alunos desesperadamente tentando ver onde ficou e principalmente acompanhar de perto a briga entre os aluno número um e dois. Por mais que a agitação fosse típica, dessa vez havia algo a mais, os alunos que sempre se empurravam para ver desta vez estavam se matando, alguns diziam coisas com muita surpresa mas impossível de serem ouvidas naquele tumútuo. Sem mais nem menos o loiro simplesmente saiu 'tirando' todos do caminho para poder ver. Entrou em transe. Aquele dia finalmente chegara:

-Mello??Melloooooooooooooooooooooo!!

-Acorda pra vida!!!!!

O loiro saiu do transe ao sentir os dois amigos quase em cima dele olhando assustados para o resultado:

-Eu venciiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Agora aquele pirralho vai ver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – berrou saindo em disparada atropelando todos em seu caminho

-Mas foi só por um ponto que ele ganhou... – comentou a menina baixinho para Matt

-É...mas ele é desse jeito mesmo, e parabéns por ter ficado em terceiro lugar com apenas cinco ponto de diferença do Near – disse o ruivo sorrindo – isso compensa sua falta de habilidade no video-game...

-Sabia... – disse lançando um olhar bravo mas divertido a Matt

Como era sábado, não teve aula alguma, o ruivo e a menina passaram o dia todo no quarto jogando video-game, apenas os dois, pois Mello havia desaparecido do mapa, com certeza devia ter ficado horas esfregando o resultado na cara inexpressiva de Near, apenas voltou no jantar, mais irritado do que nunca, puxando uma cadeira com força fazendo o refrigerante de Matt cair e manchar toda sua blusa listrada:

-Pensamos que fosse estar feliz...- disseram os dois juntos

-E eui tava!!!!!!!!!!! Mas aquele desgraçado!!! Sabe o que ele disse???? Com aquela cara idiota de sempre ele me deu os parabéns!!!!!!!!!!!- berrou deixando todo refeitório ouvir e fazendo com os que estavam por perto se dispersarem

-Calma aí Mello, talvez ele mesmo sem se expressar esteja se corroendo por dentro – o ruivo tentou consolá-lo mas sem tirar os olhos do PSP

-Você nunca vai arrancar nada dele assim, ele sabe como você age, e se você, sei lá, mudasse seu comportamente para surpreendê-lo???

Agora ela passara dos limites, mudar seu comportamento?? Não mesmo!! Mas, provavelmente era isso o que Near esparava dele, agora sentia raiva dos dois, nesse aspecto eram iguais. Estava pronto para mandar um resposta bastante agressiva para a menina quando Roger apareceu pedindo para que todo se aquietassem que ele iria dar uma notícia:

-Já fazia algum tempo que pretendia levá-los a uma escursão e agora com o termino das provas acho que é a situação ideal, daqui três dias iremos ao Brasil na cidade do Guarujá fazer uma visita ao maior aquário da américa latina e também desfrutar do clima local

-Demais!!!!!!!! – disseram os três amigos juntos o mais baixo que puderam

Após o jantar Hina dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, iria ser o máximo, viajar para uma cidade litorânea, ir a praia, coisa que ela nunca havia feito, estava tudo melhor do que nunca, não havia motivo para não estar feliz, mas mesmo assim, algo doía em seu peito, como se esfaquea-se seu coração vagarosamente. Já fazia quase um mês que estava ali, já fazia quase um mês que não via L nem Naomi, e agora iria se divertir com seus novos amigos sem eles. Sentia muita falta dos dois, especialmente de L, queria que ele fosse junto, não o conseguia imaginar numa praia mas queria que estivesse ali. Era muito o jovem detetive ser citado pelos alunos da Wammy´s House, todos o adoravam, todos queriam ser como ele, devia ser isso, devia ser esse o motivo dela sentir a saudades do detetive mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, era porque sempre falavam dele, fazendo-a lembrar de tudo que passou. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, queria que L fosse se divertir com ela também, como das outras vezes:

-Hina-chan, você está bem??

A menina enxugou as lágrimas e reconheceu a voz doce de Linda:

-Estou sim... – respondeu não fazendo contato com o olhar

-É falta do L né?

-Uh?? – exclamou com as bochechas tão claras avermelhando-se lentamente

-Envergonhada desse jeito você até parece gostar dele...

-Mas eu gosto oras!

-Sério?? Ele é como um ídolo aqui mas...nunca vi nenhuma menina se apaixonar por ele...

-Não é nada disso!! – suspirou – Deixe quieto, é que essa pergunta soa ambígua para mim...

-Tudo bem, pelo mensoa gora você parece melhor! – disse sorrindo – Só espero que você não apronte nessa viagem...

-Uh?

-É! Você tá andando muito com o Mello e o Matt! Está aprontando tudo com eles...não devia fazer isso...devia até se afastar...

-Ah vou pensar – disse mentindo, mas muito convincentemente

Rapidamente chegou o dia da tal viagem, todos os alunos estavam ansiosos em frente ao portão com suas malas esperando pelo ônibus que os levaria para o aeroporto. Os alunos planejavam de tudo, um grupo de meninos parecia ansioso para poder aprender a surfar, um outro grupo só que de meninas planejava finalmente chamar a atenção daquele garoto especial e viver um amor de verão, e num canto afastado, estava o trio encostado no portão, Mello comendo uma barra de chocolate, Matt jogando um game e Hina olhando com aquele olhar curioso e infantil para tudo:

-Mesmo sendo uma viagem para a praia com toda essa penca de inspetores vai ser um saco!!! – reclamou Mello observando a quantidade de inspetores que iam junto e descontando sua raiva no chocolate

-Calma, é só nós três darmos uma escapadinha no meio da noite ou quando todos se destraírem...

-Aproveitar e acabar com o Near! Hina você me aju...TÁ PRETANDO ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU TÔ FALANDO????? – berrou irritando-se ao ver que a menina mirava o céu toda distraída sem se quer perceber que estavam falando com ela

-Uh?? Já vão sair??? – perguntou assustada olhando para os lado

-Em que mnudo você tá???? – perguntou Mello dando um peteleco na testa da menina

-Ah...tava pensando, não posso não????

-Sei...tava pensando no príncipe encantado?? – perguntou o ruivo sabendo que ela iria fazer uma expressão de desentendida por não entender o que aquilo significava

-Os três!!! Tá na hora de entrar no ônibus!!!!!!!!!!!! – berrou o mesmo monitor que havia trazido Hina para o orfanato

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

_Fim!!! Espero que tenham gostado, não gostei muito desse cap nem do anterior, eles não são muito divertidos, esse cap também não tem um tema central, apenas mostra como a Hina evoluiu e como anda suas relações pelo orfanato! Mas prometo que o próximo vai ser beeemmmm divertido!!_

_AHHHH!! SUPER AVISO!!! Essa viagem toda para praia foi totalmente inspirada na fic da PuddingGrape "Férias na praia" vale a pena ler!_

_Agradeço aos leitores e por favor deixem reviews!!_

_E falem como que o pessoal da Wammy´s House tá porque eu tô me matando pra escrever tudo isso porque não sei direito como eles agiriam…_


	9. A Viagem

Olá

_Olá!! Depois deum tempinho sumida...resolvi aparecer!! Demorou um pouco para eu recobrar minhas forças mas consegui...nada é impossível para mim...hauaha...ahh..que coisa sem graça..¬¬_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Já estavam no avião, Mello não parava de comer suas barras de chocolate, parecia até que se não as comesse o avião cairia. Matt também não largava seu game, e Hina apenas olhava pela janela um tanto assombrada, estava voando, era impressionante como tantas coisas novas para ela eram tão comuns para os outros. Mesmo sendo bastante inferior aos outros em alguns aspectos nunca se sentira mal com isso, o mais importante era que mesmo assim conseguia bons resultados, mesmo assim tinha L, Mello e Matt como amigo e Naomi como quase mãe, tudo tão perfeitamente puro branco e delicado que se caísse se quebraria em mil pedacinhos sem volta.

**Estava no branco novamente, aquele lugar vazio, tão vazio quanto a sua memória, e se de fato, aquilo fosse sua mente? Não, não poderia ser, ela não estava tão vazia quanto aquele lugar. Olhou para seu próprio corpo e viu que usava as vestes pretas e rasgadas do último sonho, de sua velha 'eu'. Correu em direção alguma, um correr não tão desesperado como da outra vez, mas apenas para que pudesse chegar a algum lugar de forma mais rápida. Chegou em uma porta, era bem simples, de madeira e lisa, bastante normal, mas mesmo assim, parecia ameaçadoramente assustadora por estar fechada. Não havia outro lugar o qual pudesse ir, apenas o lugar que a porta guardava, sorrateiramente tentando não fazer nenhum ruído, foi abrindo-a, mas antes que entrasse espiou por fora, era um quarto normal, era igualzinho ao que dividia com Linda, mas era menor, bem menor, e havia apenas uma cama, era bem arrumado, tudo impecavelmente bem guardado. Mesmo sendo comum e de certa forma conhecido, sentiu medo, aquilo não era bom, era deconfortável e ameaçador, não sabia o porquê. Resolveu entrar, vagarosamente foi entrando, olhando para todos os lados bastante preocupada, passou seu corpo todo para o quarto, e num baque ameaçador a porta fechou-se, Hina pulou e se jogou na porta, tentou abrir, não conseguia, o que era aquilo? Não queria desgrudar da porta, deu uma olhada para o quarto e viu dezenas de coisa brancas caírem, elas pegavam fogo ao irem caindo, um fogo negro, que se qualquer um chegasse perto seria morto, batia desesperamente na porta. Entrara tão inocentemente num armadilha, uma armadilha que nao tinha escapatória.**

-Hina? Hina? HINA!!

A menina abriu os olhos enxarcados de lágrima e se deparou com a visão embaçada de Mello, que já aparentava bastante irritado:

-O quê foi?? – perguntou cansada enxugando a testa que estava molhada de suor

-Você estava berrando feito uma criança em um pesadelo...- respondeu o ruivo sem tirar os olhos do game que jogava

-Ahh...tá...foi só um sonho...um sonho muito ruim...

Em menos de um minuto uma aeromoça e uma monitora vieram até onde Hina estava e a levaram para tomar um calmante e lavar o rosto:

-Você deve estar nervosa pois é seu primeiro vôo, já vi coisas piores até...

-Você vai tomar um calmante e dormir Hina...se tiver outro pesadelo com o vôo é só nos chamar...

-É melhor dormir mesmo, todos fazem...

"Alguém perguntou o que aconteceu de fato? Impressionante como gostam de enquadrar as pessoas para não terem mais problemas..."

Após várias horas...

Finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, após todos sairem do avião, se dirigiram para a entrada do aeroporto para pegar um ônibus. Todos os alunos pareciam não agüentar mais nenhuma hora de viagem, até Mello, que se entretia comendo chocolate e Matt, que não largava seu game, resolveram dormir:

-Atenção! Chegamos!! – Roger falava para todos no ônibus

Por mais que tivesse passado uma hora de viagem, para Hina, Mello e Matt, que dormiam profundamente, parecia que havia passado apenas alguns minutos:

-Naomi...Quero dormir mais... – a garota falava enquanto os dois colegas a cutucavam

-Jurava que ela iria falar algo sobre o L... – Matt falou dando leves risadinhas

-Por quê? – o loiro perguntou abrindo uma barra de chocolate

-Tenta descobrir senhor do primeiro lugar... – falou incrédulo ao ver que o rapaz não notara

-L...- a menina falou enquanto dormia

-Hinaaaa!! Olha o L ali... – o ruivo provocou

-Onde?? – abriu os olhos e levantou-se desesperada olhando para os lados

-Brincadeirinha!!

-Matt!! – pegou sua mala e usou-a para bater no amigo – Não tem graça!! – estava realmente irritada

-Os três trantem de se apressar!! – uma inspetora disse ao ver que os três continuavam sentados em suas poltronas, e o pior, brigando

-Que saco... – Mello vociferou

-Tamo indo tia!! – o garoto da blusa listrada disse enquanto guardava, finalmente, de modo cuidadoso seu PSP no bolso

-Aqui vamos nós...- a garota suspirou desanimada

X-X

Para a infelicidade do trio, a divisão dos quartos era a quase a mesma da Wammy´s House, a não ser pelo fato de que se juntavam duas duplas do mesmo sexo, o que não adiantava nada para que pudessem ficar juntos e sair escondidos:

-Como é que é??

Vários inspetores separavam as duplas, e Mello parecia que iria ser culpado por assassinato ao juglar por seu tom de voz e seu olhar quando a moça havia dito que ele dividiria o quarto com Near:

-Mas nem...

-Olha a boca Mello! – a inspetora elevou seu tom de voz ao ver o palavrão que iria vir da boca do garoto

-Isso não vai dar certo... – Linda comentava com Hina e com outras duas meninas com quem dividiriam o quarto – Coitado do Near... – a garota parecia realmente muito preocupada com o albino

-Estou com dó do Matt que terá que segurar o Mello mas...

Subtamente uma idéia veio a cabeça da garota. Parou por alguns momentos para ajeitá-la. Não tinha muita, aliás, quase nenhuma experiência quando se tratava de viver em grupo e também das relações entre as pessoas, mas se lembrava-se bem antes de ir para a viagem a colega de quarto a havia pegado pensando em L, e perguntou se ela gostava do detetive. E se lembrava-se melhor ainda, estava pensando nele de modo, poderia juglar preocupado? Queria que fosse com ela para a viagem, sim, talvez fosse alguma tipo de preocupação, então, juntando tudo: Linda estava muito preocupada com Near, mas uma vez havia perguntado se ela, Hina, gostava do detetive por estar preocupada, então seria considérável dizer que a garota gostava do garotos dos cabelos alvos?

-Hina-chan?? – a colega passava a mão na testa da loira para ver se esta estava com febre

-Uh? O que foi?? – perguntou do seu costumeiro jeito perdido

-Tudo bem?? – perguntou a fitavam nos olhos

-Ah! Sim! – sorriu meigamente – Posso conversar com você um instante??

X-X

-O que foi? – perguntou assim que chegaram num local mais reservado

-Gostaria de dividir o mesmo quarto que o Near?? – perguntou de forma animada

-Como...é...que... – Linda corava violentamente – é??

-Não consegue um jeito de fazer ele trocar de quarto comigo?? – Hina juntou as mãos de modo que parecia implorar para a garota – Você pode falar com Roger...

-Hina-chan... – a garota suspirou, não sabia se ria ou se chorava – Meninos e meninas não podem ficar no mesmo quarto! – explicou sorrindo

-Por quê?? – perguntou curiosa com o olhar inocente de sempre

-Aiai... – suspirou novamente – Porque eles podem se envolver românticamente e...

-E...?? – a garota continuava com o olhar curioso, o que desanimava a outra ao ver que a loira ainda não entedera nada

-O que importa é que não pode!! Por isso esqueça essa idéia...! – falou de forma impaciente mas ainda delicada

-Tá bem... – Hina suspirou insatisfeita com a resposta

-Venha logo pro quarto ok?

-Tá... – observou a colega ir embora, e assim que esta o fez, Hina encostou na parede com os braços cruzados num expressão um tanto brava mas fofa

"Que coisa mais sem noção...Separação idiota..."

Ao invés de ir para seu quarto na ala feminina, resolver ir sorrateiramente para a ala masculina falar com seus amigos. Ao contrários das meninas, ao passar pelo corredor dos quartos dos garotos, podia notar o quanto estes eram bagunceiros e barulhentos, realmente garotos eram estranhos, só L que não, nenhuma vez vira o detetive agir daquele modo. Antes que pudesse se chatear por lembrar-se da saudade que tinha do rapaz, colocou-se a tentar descobrir em que quarto Matt e Mello estavam, o que na verdade, foi bem fácil, de todos os quartos barulhentos e coisas voando pelo corredor, era só seguir o berro mais alto seguido do cheior de chocolate:

-EU VOU FICAR COM MAIS ESSE TRAVESSEIRO E NÃO TEM NADA QUE POSSA ME IMPEDIR!! – Mello berrava com Near que apenas o observava sem qualquer emoção, já imaginara que o garoto iria fazer algo do tipo para intimidá-lo

-Err...Mello...Acho que ele não se importa muito com o travesseiro!! – Matt falava tentando fazer o loiro parar de chacoalhar o travesseiro freneticamente na cara do albino

-Chega Mello!! – Hina berrou pegando um travesseiro da cama que deveria ser de Matt e tacando na cara do amigo

-Quando você entrou aqui?? – olhava irritada para a amiga com um olhar ameaçador de quem a iria jogar pela janela

-Se você matar o Near vai ser preso!! – vociferou

-Hina-chan! – Matt pegou a garota pela cintura e a fez sentar na cama, e frente e frente com ela, fez cara e falou num tom de voz como quem explica algo para um bebê – É quase impossível o Mello matar o Near com um travesseiro e ninguém notar...

-Ahhh...É verdade...

-Santa ignorância... – o loiro resmungou irritado por ter sido parado pela garota

-Nem vou comentar... – Near disse em tom baixo sem olhar para a menina

-Disse o quê?? – o loiro olhou novamente irritado para o albino, voltando a pegar o travesseiro, mas desta vez, para batê-lo

-Mello!! – Hina correu para impedir que o amigo batesse no albino colocando-se na frente

Mas assim que travesseirada veio, a menina perdeu equilíbrio caindo em cima de Near, e Mello, que foi com toda sua força, caiu, de novo, em cima da garota:

-Hina você tem sorte nessas coisas hein?? – Matt falava dando risada – Primeiro foi com o Mello e agora já evoluiu pra dois de uma vez??

-Quê? – a garota perguntou inocentemente

-O que está... – um inspetor vinha checar que tipo de bagunça os três garotos estavam fazendo – O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?? – olhava horrorizado para a cena pensando primeiramente em besteira

-Ah! É que o Mell ia bater no Near daí eu...

-OS QUATRO, PARA O ROGER AGORA!! – berrou sem deixar a garota terminar

-Mas eu não fiz jossa nenhuma!! – Matt falou indignado pegando seu PSP pra jogar, jogar suas frustrações nos bichos que tinham de matar no jogo

-Não interessa!! – o homem apontava fortemente para o lado direito do corredor com um lhar ameaçador

Não dera outra, os quatro sem exceção haviam levado uma enorme bronca, até o próprio Near teve de escutar algumas por insistência do inspetor novato que estava crente de que o loiro e o albino aprontavam alguma com a garota do rosto angelical, mas como de costume, nada o abalou, o que deixava Mello a imaginar as mais diversas formas de torturar o menino.

Por sorte, não havia qualquer detenção, muito embora Mello e Matt tivessem levadoum castigo, o de não sair para lugar nenhum no dia seguinte, o que deixou o ruivo furioso, afinal, Hina que estava realmente no meio da confusão fora poupada e ele que apenas assistia de camarote a implicância diára de seu amigo com seu rival, levara o castigo:

-Near... – Hina falou em tom sério, fazendo até seus dois amigos se assustarem – Tenho uma proposta pra você... – respirou fundo antes de começar a falar – Os inspetores sempre checam o quarto, mas eles não checam "certamente", se um aluno ficar totalmente coberto os inspetores daram como quarto checado mesmo sem exatamente saber quem está por baixo nas cobertas...

-Quer que eu troque de lugar com você... – falou no tom calmo de sempre e sem olhá-la, mas com algo em sua voz que fez com que a garota tivesse certeza que ele não estava querendo ser nenhum pouco amigável

-É... – falou séria já imaginando a resposta do albino, que seria bem pensada exatamente para intrigar os três

-Não tenho objeções em ficar no mesmo quarto que Mello e Matt...

-Com é qu... – o loiro não pode terminar a frase pois amigo já o segurava e tapava sua boca

-Hina não deveria agir desse modo... – falou com a mesma cara inexpressível de sempre dando as costas e voltando para seu quarto

-Que dizer que ele não vai trocar de lugar com você anoite?? – Mello estava totalmente furioso pelo menino não ter aceitado a troca – Vou infernizá-lo até aquele desgraçado querer voltar pra Inglaterra... – socava o ar enquanto Matt o segurava para não fosse feito trator esmagar Near

-A gente dá um jeito... – falou largando Mello que já estava mais calmo e pegando seu PSP

-Depois que eles checam os quartos ficam todos de alerta nos corredores...Já que estamos em viagem...A vigilância será bem piro... – Hina concluiu soltando um suspiro e deslizando parede abaixo – Vai ser complicado sair anoite... – olhou pela janela o céu que já estava quase totalmente escuro

-Podíamos pular pela janela... – o ruivo surgeriu sem tirar seus olhos do game

-São três andares!! – a menina protestou

-A gente dá um jeito! – Mello pegou uma barra de chocolate do bolso e colocou-se a comer – Nem que eu tenha que jogar o Near lá em baixo pra servir de almofada pra queda...

X-X

-Hina falando!

_-E aí??_

-Ela já verificou o quarto e vocês??

_-Também...Vamos pular a janela e ir te buscar!! Câmbio desligo!!_

-Hina-chan?? – uma sonolenta Linda coçava os olhos e tentava enxergar no escuro – Está com umWalkie-Talkie?? – perguntou incrédula

-Linda-chan!! – fez sinal de silêncio – Por favor não conta pra ninguém!

-Você vai se meter em encrenca!!

-Não se preocupe! Ninguém vai saber!!

As duas sussurravam até que ouviram barulho de pedra batendo levemente na janela. Hina fez um último olhar pedindo silêncio, e mesmo não querendo sua colega teve de se calar, não gostava da companhia muito menos das coisas que a loira fazia, mas realmente não queria ser a vilã a entregá-la, talvez isso fosse fase, aliás, elas praticamente nascerá há um ano:

-Obrigada! – deu um sussurro enquanto olhava os dois amigos janela abaixo dizendo "Pula!" – Té mais!

E sem pensar duas vezes a garota pulou como se aquilo fosse brincadeira ou o fizesse todo dia.

"Ela ainda não tem muita noção das coisas..."

X-X

-Não foi tão difícil!! – Hina festejava correndo na areia da praia – Foi divertido...!

-Teria sido mais se eu tivesse jogado aquele pirralho pela janela!! – Mello chutou a areia que quase voou nos olhos de Matt que jogava distraidamente um jogo qualquer

-Dá pra esquecer o Near? – mesmo em tom de piada, parecia meio exausto de ouvir o nome do albino 70 vezes por minuto – Desse modo chega a ser estranho... – fez em tom de provocação, conseguindo um olhar assassino do loiro

-Verdade...Não é normal alguém odiar alguém por motivos tão banais... – a menina falava de modo inocente sem se tocar o que suas palavras poderiam causar – Já pensou em procurar um...um...Como é mesmo?

-Psiquiátra... – Matt disse entre risadas

-Qual é a graça?? – perguntou em seu típico jeito irritado e fofo

-Você é tão inocente que o Mello nem ficou com raiva... – disse apontando para o garoto que já estava rolando na areia de tanto

-Mais tonta que ela é impossível!! – berrava enquanto ria

-COMO É QUE É??

Dessa vez a garota ficara vermelha de raiva. Tanto que colocou atrás da orelha as mechas que cabelos que caiam as vezes em sua face e literalmente pulou para cima do amigo que continuava a rir, na maior das intenções de socá-lo, ao menos, brincar de brigar como sempre fazia:

-E voltamos ao espancamento... – o ruivo disse ao ver novamente outra cena de violência naquele viagem – Uau! Passei pro chefão!! – deixou os dois de lado e sentou na areia

-Desse modo tão agressivo – uma voz que não pertecia a nenhum deles pôde ser escutada – As chances da Hina-chan ser a assassina não são mais Zero...

-L? – Mello parou de brincar de briga com a amiga e olhou incrêdulo para o que via

-L?? – Matt tirou seus olhos do PSP e fitou o detetive como se este fosse algo de outro mundo

-L!! – Hina largou o loiro no mesmo segundo e correu até o rapaz que estava acompanhado de Watari – Não acredito que veio!! – Hina pulou para que alcançasse o detetive para assim poder abraçá-lo

-Vim porque ao repensar o seu caso notei uma falha nas minhas deduções...

-Uh?? – os três expressaram juntos

-Naquele dia em que você foi atacada e não reagiu ao vândalos eu deduzi que você não poderia mais ser a culpada, mas nesse dias voltando a pensar no caso deduzi que talvez se Hina-chan fosse a assassina dos estupradores talvez ela não tivesse os matado num ato de medo ou até inconsciente, mas sim que ela tivesse alguma forma e a usou conscientemente, desse modo, se você não se lembra de seu passado antes disso, há boa chance de você não se lembrar de como matar e conseqüentemente não executar aqueles dois...

-Hina é suspeita de assassinato? – o ruivo perguntou deixando de lado seu personagem que no exato momento era massacrado pelo chefe da fase

-Ao observá-la posso deduzir que as chances são pequenas... – aproximou o polegar dos lábios – Mas ela ainda é a única suspeita desse assassinato totalmente misterioso...

-Quem diria que esse tempo todo estávamos nos divertindo que uma garota que tem chances de ser uma assassina... – Mello riu da situação e passou a mão na cabeça da garota que também parecia achar graça

-Então, Hina-chan ficará perto o suficiente para que eu possa observá-la e até que sua memória volte para que possamos resolver o caso...

-Que bom que sou suspeita de novo... – a garota sorriu enquanto todos os outros se entreolhavam tentando imaginar porque diabos ela estava feliz por ser suspeita de assassinato, muito embora, dois deles já soubessem a resposta.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Fim desse cap! Meu deus! Será que alguém ainda lembra dessa fic?? Quase tive ataques quando vi que finalmente poderia continuá-la!! Sério, a falta de tempo e inspiração foi incrível! Especialmente a falta de tempo! Pra terem idéia faz quase duas semanas que estou pipocando idéias na cabeça mas só agora que deu realmente pra escrever, piano, escola e minha fic em parceria com uma amiga tomam todo o tempo...É incrível!_

_Bem, reviews com suas impressões sobre a fic por favor!_


End file.
